


Stardust & Madness

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [16]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: After Endgame I Need a hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, And I Blame The Girl Requested This 😳🤣🤣🤣🤣😳, Awesome Maria Hill, BAMF Maria Hill, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bad Writing, Blackhill ladies are the best, Blow Jobs, Bottom Maria Hill, Break Up, Car Sex, Clubbing, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Dark Natasha Romanov, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Everybody Lives, F/F, Female Friendship, Fix-It, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, G!P Natasha, Getting Together, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, Girls Kissing, Hate Sex, Hot, Hurt Maria Hill, Hurt Natasha Romanov, I Blame The Isolation and Insomnia, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I LOOOOVE GOOD MUSIC YEAH, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Impregnation, Inspired by Music, Life-Affirming Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Love/Hate, Make up sex, Making Love, Maria Hill Feels, Maria Hill Needs a Hug, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Music, Natasha Romanov & Maria Hill Friendship, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Lives, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Neck Kissing, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nobody is Dead, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn Watching, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Iron Man 2, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Russos Brothers Shit Can't Touch Me In My Blackhill Heaven, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Adict Maria Hill, Sex Adict Natasha Romanov, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Soft & Sweet Maria Hil, Soft Maria Hill, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Natasha Romanov, Undercover Missions, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, blackhill - Freeform, post snap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: I look back and I'm amazedThat my thoughts were so clear and true;That three words went through my mind endlesslyRepeating themselves like a broken record...You're so coolYou're so coolYou're so coolOr5 times where Maria and Natasha have sex and +1 where they make love for the first time.A request for Black WSCJ
Relationships: Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626748
Comments: 41
Kudos: 54





	1. Moon Rocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black WSCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Black+WSCJ), [BLACKWIDOWSCJ_PC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLACKWIDOWSCJ_PC/gifts).



> Here we go again with a new and very interesting request.
> 
> here you go, written especially for you Black WSCJ  
> To the best ship in the world yay.
> 
> My new blackhill full of smut.
> 
> they are several chapters as you can see. I will do my best to update every week. Actually, I'm working in next chapter.
> 
> Just sit back, relax and enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! The next chapter is full of explicit sexual content.

Maria was supposed to arrive thirty minutes ago ... and Natasha is supposed to help her with the annoying paperwork ... oh, and Maria was supposed to bring delicious Thai food from her favorite restaurant. Truth be told, Natasha hates paperwork, but when Maria Hill with those adorable blue eyes asked for her help, Natasha couldn't say no. Her attraction to the brunette prevents her from saying no. 

After being Tony Stark's babysitter and the disaster at the Expo Stark. Nick kindly gave her two weeks of paid vacation after the mission. The problem was, Natasha doesn't have a place to go or something better to do with her free time. So Natasha thought it was a good idea to help Hill with the homework and in the process Natasha will keep busy with paperwork and pass her free time Maria as well.

  
But, there seems to have been some unforeseen event for Hill, _(a war in the Middle East or a hostage-taking in southern Morocco or a meeting with the Council)_ maybe that is the reason for the delay. It stands to reason, Hill is SHIELD’s new Deputy Director after all. Women like Maria have a busy and unpredictable schedule. Of course, Natasha ruled out any high-risk scenarios first. _(If Maria was injured or kidnapped, Natasha as the best SHIELD agent would be the first to know.)_

How Maria and the paperwork were nowhere to be found. Bored, she started looking for something to entertain herself, Natasha lay on the bed in her room watching trash TV, from time to time checking her phone for messages from Maria. Bored and on an empty stomach, Natasha shifted between the TV channels  
And between newscasts, sports programs and Mexican melodramas. Natasha found herself watching a delightful show. Not a cooking show or crime series, not an action movie or romance melodrama. 

God no! Let's say all Natasha’s attention is focused on a more explicit show.

  
On the screen you can see a couple of naked women as the moans accompany the sensual scene. The beautiful Bobbi Eden _(Nat's secret crush)_ eagerly licking the sexy Sandy Cage's pussy. Then Bobbi rolled Sandy onto her stomach and ass in the air to slam hee cock against the beautiful brunette. 

The suggestive scenes seduced Natasha's senses, the considerable erection inside her pants causing her a pleasant problem. 

As the minutes passed, her overactive mind wandered and Natasha began to fantasize, changing the face of the brunette actress, replacing it with Maria's. Sexy fantasy makes her hum. For Natasha, she is no longer Sandy Cage but Maria Hill completely naked, moaning with pleasure. This wouldn't be the first time Natasha has fantasized about Maria, putting her in very interesting sexual situations. 

The camera zoomed in to fully see 'Maria's swollen and extended lips around the thick circumference. The broken sob of 'Maria' panting made Natasha squirm on the bed. 

"Shit!" Natasha complained while absentmindedly slid her hand down to gently rub the bulge in the front of her boxers. Maria's moans incredibly made her harder. The light touch of her own hand made her swell, Natasha immediately needs the sweet warm honey wrapped around her soon or she will die of a severe case of blue balls.

  
If Maria is not here. Why not let go some steam with a little self-satisfying. Taking off the hoddie and pulling her swollen penis out of the boxers. Natasha relaxed with teasing caresses touching her cock and breasts. Imagined the caresses and kisses of a sexy brunette with blue eyes.

“Nat !! " _SHIT!_ Involved in a sexual fog. Natasha can hear Maria's sweet voice in the distance calling her name. "Nat, I'm here." That makes Natasha gasp, _(fuck it)_ her cock throbs just hearing Maria's voice. Natasha clings to fantasy, wishing with every part of her heart that Maria was here saying her name.

* * *

  
The brunette girl sighed relieved. It wasn’t enough the large amounts of paperwork she has to review but also, Phil practically asked her or rather begged her to train the rookie agents since the Instructor agent in charge of the group had fallen with flu two days ago . Those children are a mess but they have the potential to become promising agents in the future.  
Before arriving, Maria made a detour and made sure to get food and drinks _(as she promised to Natasha)_ to survive the fucking paperwork while texting Nat letting her know she's on the way to her apartment. On the way she made a stop to get some glazed donuts to say thank you for being so nice and helping me with my homework _(as Nat call it.)_ and also as a sorry for the delay. Hurriedly, Maria bought Thai food, red wine, vodka knowing Nat would appreciate vodka so much. Hopefully Natasha wouldn't bother with her for forty minute delay. 

Carrying the paperwork and takeout in her hands, an exhausted Maria entered the apartment and headed for Natasha's kitchen, leaving the bags of food on the counter. "Nat!" Maria shouted announcing her arrival. "Nat, I'm here." Maria screamed but received no response, that was weird. Unless Natasha didn't read her messages or isn't in the apartment. Maybe she's in the room, Maria thought and serenely walked down the hall to Natasha's room. Approaching the room, she could hear female moans and a sensual soundtrack. Suddenly Maria stopped and listened with more attention, she smiled nervously when perceived a happy humming coming from inside the room. By keeping quiet and hearing every detail, Maria could recognize the voice _(that's Natasha's voice)._

Her heart went up in the throat when she could identify little hums. If her senses are not playing a tricks on her and if she is correct. Maria would say that Natasha is playing with herself in a very intimate way. To satisfy her curiosity, Maria carefully approached the room. Hearing those moans clearly _(Oh, yep. Natasha is definitely having fun there)._ Maria with her mouth dry and cheeks flushed by Natasha's obscene moans and gasp, cautiously approached to see what was happening right there. As she silently opened the door, Maria could only stop abruptly, petrified with the view inside the room.

There is Natasha moaning biting her lip and masturbating. The Russian immerse herself in concentration waving the hand frantically up and down her cock. The thick smell of sex along with the image of Natasha masturbating made Maria's face glow bright red like a tomato. 

There was no decency anywhere, Natasha with wild curls and topless erratically moving her hand stroking along her swollen member. Natasha's pale body is so sublime covered in a thin film of sweat, her hard, erect nipples adorning Natasha's soft dancing breasts. Her face has an expression of genuine pleasure, her eyes closed and lips wide open for air, emitting hoarse gasps of pleasure. "Mmm ... Maria! Baby !! " Natasha gasped in a lewd voice.  
Maria choked on her own saliva and her knees turned to jelly threatening to buckle. In front of her, Natasha Romanov is jerking off and moaning her name with desire. 

Her feelings were divided at the revelation, between the discomfort at invading Natasha's intimate moment and the growing need to go right there and suck Natasha's breasts.  
Jesus!, it's so good for Maria to know that she's not alone in this. Natasha feels for her more than just friendship. 

Seeing Natasha, Maria let her mind wander. If she was honest, Maria fells attracted by the Russian instantly, freaking out over Natasha since they first met at the helicarrier a few years ago. Now they live a beautiful friendship. (Personally Maria wants more than that.) 

"Uggh Mia !!" Natasha said her name again with a deep moan, pumping her cock quickly. "That is so good!" Natasha squirmed and moaned when cum on her hand. The redhead struggled for breath, gripping her cock as load after load of hot, sticky cum shot from the tip onto her breasts, smearing her stomach with thick ropes of white cream. 

The air was expelled from her lungs. Maria smiled in surprise, seeing the fucking scene felt a sweet chill run down her spine, immediately a wave of heat flowed straight to her pussy. Seeing Natasha happily satisfied and sticky with her own seed made her instantly wet. Waiting for Nat to return back to the earth, Maria with a smug smile and in complete excitement stood there, making a great effort not to approach and lick the sperm on Natasha's breasts and stomach.

* * *

  
  
"But look what we have here."

  
A female voice taunted her, taking her by surprise. WTF !!! Alert and stunned, Natasha opened the eyes and turned her face to see the owner of that voice.

  
She found herself standing there ... The ice queen at the door, apparently amused by the situation. Maria Hill smiled at Natasha very satisfied, wearing a black skirt, leather jacket like armor. The brown hair tied in a perfect bun and blue eyes shining like a stars. 

  
"Oh god…" Maria laughed, looking at a very embarrassed Natasha. "Now I know why you don't reply to my messages. I can see you're having a good time, Nat." Maria added staring at the erection in the hand, the smile deepening as she watched Natasha blush even more.

“Maria?” Natasha surprised, gape Maria . Still frozen in that compromising position, felt her skin blush deeply under Maria's amused and intense gaze. Natasha swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to form a coherent sentence. It was hard to think when her brain is engulfed in post orgasm pleasure.

  
"Hi Romanov" Maria laughed slightly approaching while she drank fully and unrestrictedly the sight of Natasha Romanov topless and blushing with sticky cock in hand. It was so sexy seeing Natasha looking awkward like a deer in front of headlights.

  
“But what the f ... " Whispering weakly without removing her hand, Natasha stunned watched as Maria teased her. Blue eyes observing every detail on her body, paying special attention to the sticky mess on her breasts.

  
The brunette continued to smile at her with genuine amusement while made her way to bed with slow steps, removing her leather jacket and heels on the way. "Oh Natasha …" Maria chuckled "I never thought I'd see the Black Widow look so awkward" 

"Uh ... But ... how long have you been there." Natasha asked sheepishly, feeling a bit uncomfortable in front of the muse of her erotic fantasies.

  
"Well, I’d say long eough to see you play and … hear you moan my name. I must say I'm flattered." The brunette smiled while put her jacket aside and turned off the screen. 

  
"I didn't hear you come in." Natasha stared at her, wondering what to do next and trying to regain her calm. Dear God, she is the black widow, the queen of seduction then because she acts like a horny teenager.

"I think a bomb could go off and you wouldn't realize it right now Natasha." Closer, Maria shook her head in amusement. “I sent you messages to let you know. Oh, and I brought your favorite food to say I’m sorry for the delay. So the paperwork and food are waiting for us in the kitchen. " 

"You're forty-five minutes late, Hill." still blushing but less awkward Natasha replied. Still with hand on the murder weapon. "I thought you were not coming. I was just having a little fun here. " With the fresh fantasy on her mind and the beautiful brunette in the room, her erection did not diminish, not even because she just climaxed. Natasha is hard like she was in the beginning. 

  
'Oh yeah. It is definitely evident that you are having a fantastic time here. " Crossing the arms over her chest. Maria smiled pointing to Natasha's hand and breasts. "Although I personally think you are a bad host, Natasha." Her voice came out low and sensual. 

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked, smiling weakly and arching an eyebrow. Her heart and other parts of her body swelled at the sound of Maria's promising voice. She knows Hill is playing and flirting and it thrills her so fucking. The simmering fire burns in her stomach at what is about to happen. 

  
"I mean ..." Maria smiled mischievously at her still looking at her hand and then her face "The most appropriate thing would be to invite me to your little party. You know, you could share the fun with me." 

  
"Well, I think you're right, Agent Hill." Natasha blinked and smiled widely, squeezing her hardness gently. In her mind, Natasha thanked the universe for aligning itself and granting her this moment with Maria. The perfect Maria Hill, Ice Queen, agent, soldier and owner of her deepest desires. Ice blue eyes are like gasoline to light the fire in Natasha “Please come. You are welcome to join me. "

  
"That's better." Maria beamed, nodding her head, crawling up the bed where Natasha lay. "Uhmm ... I guess we both have tensions to burn." Sitting opposite the redhead. Maria added in a low voice and pulled Natasha's hand away and replaced it with her own, rubbing her hand up and down Natasha’s erection. 

"Maria!" Natasha in shock moaned shamelessly while felt Maria stroking her swollen penis, grasping its hardness with a warm and soft hand. Her crazy fantasies were overshadowed by the crazy reality. For Natasha the feeling was indescribable with words. This simply went further. 

“Can l?" Maria asked directly in the ear before leaning forward, putting the head of Natasha’s cock between her lips, gently sliding the throbbing flesh, taking it in her mouth with ease. Without waiting a second, Maria sighing began to move up and down as her hands touched Natasha's bare stomach caressing the soft skin with extreme gentleness. 

  
"Maria!." Natasha gasped at the glorious feel of Maria's mouth on her cock. With the sweet pressure around her length, Natasha laid her body on the pillows, one hand grabbing Maria's head and holding her in position, resisting the temptation to press deeper into that throat. "By God Maria." This time her voice came out as a plea, the movements of that mouth are intoxicating. 

Natasha's broken moans are a pleasant symphony to Maria's ears. Such lovely sounds send intense pleasure straight to her pussy.  
Adoring Natasha's cock with her mouth, obviously Maria didn't respond, just scraped her nails over Natasha's stomach, letting the tip hit the inside of her throat to draw more desperate sounds from Natasha's mouth. She suddenly released Natasha’s cock fully only to swallow it deep in her mouth. Maria wished she had this cock in her pussy soon. 

"Gosh !!! ... Mariaaahhh !!! ..." Natasha moaned hoarsely, feeling Maria's lips slide once more along her length to touch with the chin her balls. Natasha's body automatically took on self-awareness and her hips moved upward pushing her cock deeper into Maria's throat. 

The intrusion into her throat elicited a sensual moan when Maria took the entire length with a deep throat. Maria could do this so well without feeling nauseous. No problem taking the hard cock so deep until her nose touched Natasha's pubic bone. 

Undoing the perfect bun, the brown strands tangled around her fingers. Hands down the best blowjob of her short life .. Natasha cursed writhing under Maria's mouth, her cock being squeezed down the throat. The best thing was when Maria caressed and squeezed her breasts with the hands. "Uhmmn !!! … ”With a fast pace Maria began to suck hard, which brought Natasha faster towards climax. "Maria" Natasha grunted and grabbed the brown strands, beginning to move Maria's head up and down at the same time pushing her hips against the beautiful face, fucking Maria’s throat. 

  
The excitement of the moment combined with the fantasies and Maria’s perfect blowjob, rushed through Natasha like blazing flames. She wants with all her heart to enjoy Maria's perfect caresses, but the pressure on her belly is unbearable as is the tinkling inside her. "Ahh!" When Maria pinched her nipples, Natasha moaned loudly. The climax shattered her control, running down her cock a hot stream of cum shot from the tip.

  
With the length stuck in her throat, Maria received the sticky, thick seed jets straight down her throat. Satisfied she hummed and pushed the mouth forward while Natasha pushed her. The sperm flowed through Narasha's cock straight to her throat. Maria is drinking happily, listening to Natasha moan and sigh with sheer pleasure when the slimy, salty cum drains into her mouth.

Exhausted, humming and gasping for air, Natasha never let go of Maria until the fantastic rocket ride ended.

  
Maria laughed at Natasha and wrapped her lips around the bulbous cock head giving the sweet flesh one last gentle goodbye suction, cleaning off a few drops of cum. With that Maria released the hard meat from her mouth and opened the eyes, clearing her sore throat, feeling proud she smiled at Natasha. "It was sexy and so delicious Natasha." Maria purred when saw the sexy redhead sweaty and downcast with sexual pleasure. "Now it's your turn to improve that." 

  
"Um ... uh, I'll do my best ..." Natasha murmured, enjoying the flashes of orgasmic pleasure on her body. Her brain did not return immediately, it seems that Maria fucked her very well. In a second everything stopped when Maria winked at her and gave her a mocking smile making Natasha's heart melt at the sight. She is no longer the ice queen in front of her, but the cheerful and sweet girl from Chicago. Her friend. Her best friend. This was an important step in their friendship. 

  
Natasha looked up and purred like a happy cat when Maria suddenly leaned in to give her a soft, deep kiss on the lips, one that left her wanting more of Maria. Her own spicy seed is so adictive from Maria’s mouth. 

Continuing with the kiss, Maria grabbed her neck and sat on Natasha's lap. And Natasha smiled against Maria's lips, sliding her arms around her waist. Breaking the kiss, Maria giggled playing with the red curls in her hands. “You mind if I make myself more comfortable.” The brunette blew Natasha a kiss before yanking her shirt off, revealing her bare breasts to Natasha. 

  
"What s beautiful tits" Natasha laughed, her eyes wide when Maria's breasts were revealed before her face. Hard brown nipples greet Natasha, inviting her to put them in her mouth. Maria smiled. "Uh, that's so much better .." Natasha licked the areola around the nipple, making the brunette sigh in pleasure. 

"Oh yeah ..." Natasha whispered slowly, taking her time to suck and lick Maria's soft breasts. “Much better ..” At certain intervals of time, changed her mouth to worship the other breast while Maria happily grind the hips into her lap, arching the back, tucking her breasts into Natasha's mouth. 

Maria laughed and then hummed when Natasha bit the nipple and soothed the slight sting with her tongue. The slick muscle against her nipple was delicious, "Mmm Nat." Maria moaned, pressing the redhead against her breasts. “Just don't leave marks.” Maria laughed and groaned when felt Natasha's hand slide the skirt down her butt, finding the underwear missing. 

"Did you expect this?" Natasha giggled looking the brunette straight in the eye, her hands sliding inward, squeezing that soft ass with her hands, fascinated with the hard flesh between her fingers. 

“Nope. I don't wear underwear, unless it's necessary. " Maria smiled and shrugged, scraping her nails into Natasha's scalp. 

"Um .. Me neither." Natasha hummed and responded, stroking Maria's ass and sucking the nipples loudly.

  
Maria snorted in amusement and pushed Natasha against the pillows and reached for the zipper to undo her skirt and get rid of the obstructive garment quickly as possible. "I need to take this off ..." she said, slowly sliding the skirt down her legs looking at Natasha. Completely naked, Maria climbed onto the bed and lay on her stomach. 

"What are you doing." Natasha asked, licking her lips seeing Maria's glorious naked body. Tanned skin and perky ass send luscious shivers through her body.

  
"I don't want to come riding your cock." Maria laughed and answered over her shoulder. "I want you to take me from behind." With that, Maria lifted her ass in the air for Natasha's display. 

What Maria wanted became clear as soon she lifted the ass into the air. Natasha came twice and it's only fair that Maria decides how and when to cum as well. Natasha as a good agent must obey orders and satisfy her superior. 

Her sexy boss on all fours on the bed with her face pressed against the sheets and her ass up eagerly waiting. With the morning sun streaming in through the window, Natasha can see the wet, sticky arousal staining Maria's inner thighs. 

"Come on Natasha, it's my turn to have fun" Maria said sensually, sliding her hands slid to grasp her cheeks and hold her butt wide open. 

Lightning seemed to strike Natasha, Maria’s tight pink virgin asshole making her salivate profusely, and the best was the creamy pussy with puffy folds spread like a red rose waiting impatiently for her. Her erection throbbed painfully at the sight and smell of Maria. Natasha smiled feeling disgustingly happy with what is happening. She is about to fuck the most beautiful and unattainable woman in the universe. For the heavens sake.

  
For now, ready to enjoy this tight pussy. Natasha decided to warm Maria up a bit before starting. 

Inhaling deeply the intoxicating musky scent of Maria. Natasha stuck her tongue out completely to lick the sweet fluid, parting the swollen folds with her tongue, savoring the tasty sweetness of Maria's juices with each lick. "Uhhmmm ..." Natasha choked audibly, sticking her tongue deep inside that pussy for more of Maria's sweet honey. 

"Ummm ... your tongue feels so good ..." Maria moaned and instinctively spread her legs wider in a silent plea, granting Natasha all access, enjoying the satisfaction that all this time craved. Natasha's mouth sucked and pulled her folds between the lips, Maria sobbing at the action. Her blue eyes rolled back on her skull as Natasha sucked on her swollen clit. Her cunt constricted rhythmically at Natasha's attentions.

  
“Oh god!! … Nat! Ahhhhh!!! … ”Maria's entire body stiffened, still spreading her ass cheeks, letting out an ecstatic groan as she reached orgasm. Waves of pleasure erupted inside Maria, their juices flowing wetting Natasha's face.

  
Natasha smirked as the unstoppable tide of pussy juices gushed out, the clear liquid wetting her chin and flowing down her neck and breasts. Loudly she continued licking to drink all of Maria's juices. 

  
"Ummm that was very good… uhh very good .. But I want your cock now Natasha." Maria hummed, pressing her pussy against Natasha's mouth. Her body continues to vibrate from the aftershocks of the climax. "You've got me dripping in here" 

"Happy to follow orders ma'am." Laughing, Natasha pressed her tip between the folds, slowly sliding the head of her cock inside, savoring the tension of Maria's pussy.

  
"Oohhhh !! ... Natasha !! ..." Maria moaned throwing her head back as the bulbous head spread the slippery folds of her pussy. She shuddered breathlessly and clenched the soft sheets in her fists while Natasha sank tortuously slow and deep into her pussy. Ever since she had seen Natasha masturbate, Maria had been waiting for this moment when finally felt Natasha's cock slide inside her, filling her and spreading her pussy in a splendid way. 

  
For her part, Natasha was taking her time to enjoy her first time in Maria's pussy. When Natasha entered her incredibly wet pussy, lost herself in the warmth of the tight walls. Natasha can feel a bit of resistance _, (FUCK)_ realized she was hitting Maria's uterus. The delicate flower parted around her shaft _(just like in the porn movie),_ the tasty juices dripping off Maria. Slowly Natasha stepped back and thrust forward hard, crashing her length deep into the sobbing brunette. 

  
The two joined in a slow movement. When Natasha thrust in a steady rhythm, Maria moaning matched the rhythm of the luscious thrusts. After a few minutes, a breathless Natasha fell over onto the brunette's back.

  
"Mmmm ... Ah ... Ah !! ... Ungh !! ... "Maria sobbed, as she spread her legs wider, the thick cock moved nonstop, fucking her pussy with rough thrusts. 

"Uhhh … You are so tight, Mia …." Natasha growled right into the ear, sliding her hands down to cup Maria's breasts. 

  
"Mmm … Holy shit!!! ..." Maria moaned, gritting her teeth as felt Natasha’s cock hitting her uterus at a different angle, forcing her delicate folds to open wide, filling her to the brim. She can't keep her eyes open because her head is spinning around with the sexual frenzy.

  
Natasha gritted her teeth and buried the nose in Maria's soft hair. Breathing the scent of vanilla in the brown strands, she kissed Maria's neck. Natasha moved her hips back and forth, faster pumping her length into the cavity filled with thick honey. 

Now neither of them spoke anymore, the only sound being moans, grunts and obscene gasps that swallowed up the silence. The echo of Natasha pounding her cunt frantically was thunderous to Maria's ears. 

"Oh Natasha !!!" Maria cried on the sheets when felt Natasha's cock wonderfully fucking her pussy hitting her sweet spot. Heavy breasts and erect nipples against her back, still with Natasha's weight on her, Maria lifted the ass, sobbing giving in to Natasha. "Uh uh uh. … Nat! " she screamed again when Natasha squeezed her breasts and pounded over and over deep in her pussy. The hard penetrations feel incredible. The force of the thrusts makes the bed creak under them

"Mia ... Mia ..." Natasha groans, desperately kissing Maria's tanned shoulders. The brunette's gasps and broken moans make her thrust harder.

  
Their creamy fluids will spill from the junction of their bodies, dripping dramatically onto the sheets. "Oh god Natasha!!! …" turning into a sweaty, flushed mess. Maria moaned over and over when the wave of fire ripped through her nerves, the tickle throbbing deliciously sending luscious spasms through her drooling cunt. Maria's screams increased when touched the sky. Natasha gave her new pleasurable sensations, her juices gushed out violently, wetting Natasha's cock and the sheets under her body.

Inside the thick sexual haze. Natasha was shocked when she heard the sexy and adorable sounds of Maria reaching orgasm. The hard grip of the pussy around her cock is addictive. Natasha dug her fingers into Maria's breasts, slamming her pulsating flesh deep into Maria's honey pot, pushing her hips against the sweet ass, pressing her cock hard as possible. "Yess !!! … ”Maria moaned happily, clenching the sheets into her fists, closing the eyes shutting herself into her own world of pleasure.

  
Losing control, Natasha felt her balls boil heavily, the great stream of white liquid spilling into Maria's pussy. Gasping for air in her lungs, Natasha continued to pump her cock consuming until the last part of her orgasm. 

When their pleasure finally subsided, Maria felt Natasha collapse in exhaustion. The nipples against her back tickle Maria. "Shit ... that was fucking good." Dazed and turning her face. Maria whispered, still feeling Natasha's cock buried in her pussy. 

"Out of this world I would say!" Natasha nodded and laughed wearily, brushing away Maria's sweaty hair, holding the soft breasts in her hands to hold Maria close to her body, her cock sliding out a moment later.

  
They stayed like this for a while, kissing tenderly until Maria mentioned the fucking paperwork and cold Thai food. Reluctantly Natasha broke away and offered Maria the shower and a change of clothes. The paperwork was boring as usual but Maria's company and Thai food are refreshing for Natasha. When she sees blue eyes, pink unicorns and rainbows explode in her heart. It's just sex, but for Natasha it's sex with an important person in her new life.

Maria her best friend.

After that night, Natasha smiled more. Even Clint noticed her change in mood, asking Natasha the reason for her happiness.

Natasha just smiled innocently and didn't answer. Oh no, that night with Maria is her secret to keep.

_The End._

__


	2. The New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you know a feeling if you don't get the meaning - Eric Lumiere.
> 
> Extracted from a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweet and obscene just for you. I just want to mention that things will get more hotter, intense and dark with each chapter. Well the darkish themes appears in 3 chapters, but first enjoy this ...

This is a day the world will remember for eternity.

  
Under the spray of hot water. Natasha immobile is immersed in her thoughts, inhaling deeply the steam that surrounds her waiting for the smell of smoke to disappear from her nostrils. 

She had had a very stressful day, an absolute madness for her, no experience in her former missions compares to this day. The last hours were a roller coaster of adrenaline and chaos, her body vibrating and emanating waves of stress and pain. The Super Soldier Serum running in her veins does the job, healing wounds and brain contusions, repairing her broken ribs and sprained ankle, now only a few abrasions remain on her pale skin. The hot water does a fantastic job on her aching muscles, cleaning sweat, dry blood, and all purple alien shit from her body. 

All the recent events are too much to take in. After the medical check-up on medbay and a meeting with Fury and the other five Avengers. Natasha fled to her apartment looking for a quiet moment. 

The memory burns through her mind, repeating itself over and over like a broken record.  
In the middle of Manhattan in ruins, the great Chitauri army falls from the sky destroying everything in its path and giant whales float above the great skyscrapers of New York. The roars of explosions, gunshots and screams of fear from civilians along with the roars of Hulk and thunder of Thor, fill the air and deafen her ears. With each deep inhalation the nauseating smell of smoke and dust permeates her lungs while she gazes in shock at the mighty army descending from the wormhole in an apocalyptic image that Natasha has only seen in science fiction movies.

She is a fucking spy, not a soldier. Gods, aliens ... she wasn't trained for this. None of this makes sense, she is just a highly trained woman with two glocks and widow bites ready to face an army from other side of the universe.  
The experience is so surreal. 

  
The violent battle began, Natasha resisted the blows, the wounds, the bruises, put aside the pain and struggled although her breath failed and all her the energy was depleted. More than once her legs buckled with fatigue. 

  
The hours seem like an eternity.

  
Under the command of the Captain, the Avengers defended the earth, fought and killed the invading aliens with bullets, thunder, arrows, lasers and with furious punches, they destroyed the army. Natasha cannot give up, she has several missions to fulfill.   
Taking care of Clint's back and bring him back to Laura's arms. 

  
Defending the Earth and defeat Loki.  
Wipe out all the dripping red from her ledger.  
And … just see one more day those glorious blue eyes. 

  
The screaming stopped abruptly. Warning lights fade into darkness. The Humvees and the gunshots stop for a moment. The bodies of defeated aliens scattered on the ground. Through the communications, Maria's voice feels like a victory.

  
Together they defeated Loki. 

  
Clint is safe. 

  
Tony is safe too.

  
The nuke disappeared through the wormhole.

  
The portal is closed. 

  
The tesseract and Loki's scepter in her hands. 

  
They won.

  
The Avengers won. 

  
This is the new world now.

Her thoughts are interrupted when two arms go around her waist and a pair of lips kiss the back of her shoulder, the light touch of breasts pressing against her back. Natasha automatically tensed and began to sweat at the unexpected touch, she is about to fight back when ... 

"Hey ..." The warm voice whispers directly into her ear, Natasha recognizing that voice relaxes a bit and turns the face over her shoulder to see the brunette with glorious blue eyes. 

  
"No, I didn't mean to surprise you. It was my fault, I shouldn't have approached without getting your attention first. I can go if you want to be alone… "Maria said awkwardly, pulling her arms away from Natasha. She could feel the discomfort of the other woman when hug her. It was definitely a bad idea to come here with Natasha without call before. 

"No, I… uhm… I… I'm sorry. I was distracted, after today I can't stop thinking…" Taking the brunette's wrist in her hand, Natasha replied admitting her current state of mind to Maria. After five years of friendship and suicide missions, it's easy for Natasha to trust Maria. "Please join me.” 

  
"Yes, I know what you mean Nat. It's difficult for everyone in the Helicarrier. You know, after Loki's attack and the nuke right to the island of Manhattan ... I'm sorry for that one ..." Maria said while she approached and joined Natasha under the hot water spray. "I can't imagine how you feel after fighting an alien army falling from the sky." Maria whispered seeing the green eyes, noticing the exhaustion in them and the bruises scattered on Natasha's face. "We all believe we are prepared for the worst, this day showed us how wrong we are. Thanks to you and the team we will live one more day. 

For a second, Natasha froze at the mention of nuclear attack and the lump in the throat prevented her from responding. Natasha simply nodded with a weak smile. Green eyes wandered over the injury on Maria's face and naked body until she saw blue eyes. "You're hurt?” 

“Nope, just tired of everything. " Maria admitted in a weak voice. 

"Me too. I only came here because … I want a moment of peace. After today the world will not be the same… and I don't know if I will be the same … ”Natasha faked a mocking smile wanting to remove the tension in her words. 

“I … I meant what I said before after Odessa. If you need to talk with someone, I'm here. You know. " Maria said with soft voice seeing Natasha's weak smile. 

"Maybe in the future I will accept your offer, just not now ... I ..." Natasha replied not quite sure what to do, how to describe in words the storm of conflicting thoughts in her brain. 

  
"Do not say anything." Maria smiled reassuringly. "For now I could wash your body and you could help me with the mine ..."  
Natasha caught Maria's hidden idea to take her overwhelmed mind away from the vicious cycle and focus her thoughts on an easy task.

"I think I can do that, Mia." Natasha smiled more sincerely and offered no resistance.   
Blue eyes sparkled with humor. "Oh, and there is the Natasha I know." 

  
Intrigued, Natasha wanted to ask Maria what meant by 'the Natasha I know'. But she let it pass not willing to start an unnecessary conversation, so she simply laughed at Maria's words.

  
Maria laughed lowering the intensity of the hot water spray to a weak stream, using the apple shampoo, washing and massaging the red hair while Natasha sighed comforted and took the opportunity to lather her body.

"What do you think you are doing, Agent?" Maria asked in her soldier's voice. 

  
"Cleaning me ..." Natasha replied confused. 

  
"I told you I was going to help you." Maria finished washing the red hair. 

  
"Yes ma'am." Natasha sighed and handed the liquid soap and washcloth to Maria. 

  
"That’s better." Maria used the soap and ran the foamy cloth over Natasha's large breasts, taking her time and rubbing the large melons tenderly. "Wow you received some good kicks Nat." she said when she saw the bruises and abrasions on her ribs. 

  
"You should see how the other guys turned out" Natasha said in a smug voice. 

  
"Oh yeah. I believe you Nat." Maria laughed, soaping the stomach and ribs gently, then Natasha's back and buttocks, to finish she proceeded to soapy Natasha's legs. 

"Umm. I can… "Natasha licked her lips nervously. 

"Shh. … Just relax hero. Nothing bad is going to happen. " Maria silenced her and spread the foam on Natasha's bulging crotch. 

"Okay .." Natasha nodded and tried to ignore the excitement when felt Maria run the hands down her legs, rubbing the cloth on her inner thighs. _(In her mind Natasha thought frantically ... don't get hard ... don't get hard.)_

  
Maria unaware of Natasha’s frenetic thoughts, continued to soaping Natasha's balls with tenderness, working very pleased with herself. Meanwhile, Natasha found this extremely exciting. Her balls felt warm and heavy from Maria's caresses and her cock pulsed with excitement, the blood flowing directly between her legs.

"Oh my ... Nat… You seem really enjoy shower time." Maria laughed when saw the spectacle in front of her eyes.  
Natasha simply swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling her cock go hard under Maria’s gaze. 

  
“Wow …” Maria looked into Natasha's swirling eyes and laughed. “Honestly, Natasha. I must say that you impress me. You react really fast like the flame and the gasoline. 

"I am just a human Mia." Natasha began to giggle, watching Maria kneel down. From her position can see Maria's sweet tits with small rivulets of water running over them, her cock twitched at the perfect image. "You are a completely naked beautiful woman. How do you expect me to react?” 

  
"Uh, thanks for the sexy compliment." Maria shook her head in amusement. “Now shut up. I need to properly wash you here. "  
Natasha hummed and agreed, trying to maintain a stoic demeanor.

  
"Perfect, babe." Maria praised the redhead. Natasha's stomach turned at the affectionate nickname _'Babe'_

Maria hummed to herself and continued with her work, enjoy the heavy balls on her hand, imagining how much tasty milk Natasha had right there. Other than a twinge when applied the soap to her cock and balls. Natasha had been perfectly still. 

  
When she saw the semi-hard cock and balls contract. Maria looked at Natasha's face. The redhead had the eyes closed and a nervous smile spread across her beautiful face. 

  
The redhead is resisting her touch. Maria wondered if she should ... Of course she should. Natasha is a hero and heroes need to be rewarded for their brave deeds. An evil smile appeared on her face. Maria just ran her lips over Natsha's thick semi-hard cock. 

  
"Maria!" Opening her eyes, Natasha hissed and tensed for a more pleasant reason. 

  
"Just, stay still. I'm almost done." Maria giggled with satisfaction and watched the erection grow. For now it will leave Nat hard and upset. Without waiting, ran her fingers teasingly and rinsed off the heavy cock and balls. "Aaanf I finish it, Nat."

"Great, now it's your turn, Mia." Natasha came to her senses when Maria finished rinsed by giving her cock a little kiss on the tip making Natasha gasp. Breathing to gain some control, Natasha emptied some gel into her hands and began rubbing the neck and ribs, then Maria's sweet breasts and hard nipples with gentle caresses. With her caresses, Maria began to moan softly.  
"Oh my! I needed this…" Maria moaned again as Natasha rubbed the foam over her breasts paying attention to the sensitive nipples. 

"... Then I should go ahead ..." Natasha laughed and pointed her eyebrows between Maria's legs.

"I ... I think it would be for the best, Natasha" Maria smiled knowingly. 

Slowly the hot water flowed over Maria's pubic area. Natasha made sure to get it wet enough with the water and then shot some of the gel into her right hand and rubbed it into a lather. She brought the hands to Maria's hips ... and stopped. 

  
"Maria? Umm, could you spread your legs ... a bit? Natasha knelt on the wet tiles, settling herself between Maria's legs. 

"Mm ... sure ... I just need .." Maria nodded and bent her leg, placing it on Natasha's shoulder. "Is that better babe?" 

"Uh huh, much better" smirking, Natasha agreed with that. It certainly gave her a better view of Maria's soft, fat pussy. The image is a good distractor from the pain in her cock. Rubbing the soap into her hand, she applied the lather over the hairless mound and then ran her hand between the strong thighs, lightly touching the folds with her fingertips. 

"Uhm, you need to dig deeper Natasha" Maria bit her lip touching her stomach. "Be soft, the last few days I've been really sensitive." 

"Okay.” Natasha nodded and spread the foam around the barely visible clit, hoping not to bother Maria with her touch. "I'll be fast as I can."

"No! No, take your time. Just be nice. Don't rush Nat. We should take our time and relax." Maria was quick to reply with excitement. 

  
"Slow and smooth. Yes ma'am, ”Natasha chuckled. It was nice to get revenge for all the teasing she had suffered at the hands of Maria. Her balls ache from Maria's seemingly innocent explorations. Natasha playfully pinched Maria's little clit to make her squirm loudly. "Ah Nat !!" From the gasp of surprise and the way in which Maria took her breasts with both hands to rub them, it is logical for her that the brunette also enjoys shower time too. Natasha wants to return the favor to Maria for her attentions. She squirted some more gel into her hand and then spread the soapy lather over Maria's soft inner thighs, touching sensitive areas Natasha knows all too well.

"Oh yeah. You are doing great, Nat. " Maria sighed for the caresses between her thighs, she even spread the legs further giving Natasha full access to let her wash her pussy. 

"And I plan to do it better than that, Ma’am." Heard Maria's pleasant sighs. Natasha spread the foam with her index and middle fingers over the slit till the pink and virginal asshole, playing and opening the folds with her fingers. Teasing Maria all the time.

"Uhm damn it." Under the faint spray, rinsed the lather from her sensitive breasts. With eyes closed Maria hummed and started shaking, her pussy is tingling begging to be touched, she needs those fingers now. And Natasha is just evilly teasing her.

"So cute." Natasha smiled when noticed the pussy lips began to swell under her touch. The wetness was definitely not coming from the water. With the hot water running down Maria's sexy body, she rinsed the skin of the remaining lather and slid her fingers between the folds to make sure not to leave traces of soap on Maria's pussy. Natasha continued rubbing her fingers on the slit for a few moments enjoying Maria's hums a little more. 

  
"Oh, this is a some kind of revenge, Agent Romanov." Trying to keep the balance, Maria giggled at the pulsing tickle in her pussy, loving the touch of those fingers. 

"You could say it that, Agent Hill." Natasha lifted her face and saw blue eyes. A great moan bounced off the shower tiles when spread her fingers, widening the folds and opening Maria's tight entrance.

"Shit! Natasha." Maria gasped pinching her nipples with the fingers. 

Natasha noticed Maria's deep and fast breathing when continued stroking Maria's sweet pussy. After that, Natasha stopped, not willing to rush this. As Maria said before… they should take advantage of every second and relax before going to sleep. In a few hours, Natasha is due to report to a meeting with Nick and the other Avengers first in the morning. 

“Slow and smooth, as you requested. I hope you approve of my performance, boss. " Natasha whispered in a low, sensual voice, smiling mischievously at Maria while she got up off the floor without letting go of Maria's leg on her shoulder. 

"A satisfactory performance as always, Agent Romanov." Maria responded and pulled Natasha in for a wet open-mouthed kiss. Feeling smug about her flexibility as kept her leg on Natasha's shoulder and managed to balance herself with one leg on the slippery floor. Breaking the kiss. "Let me return the favor ..." Maria replied and moved her hips, rubbing her lower lips over Natasha's erection. 

“You can get revenge later Maria, but first…” Natasha bit back a gasp and pointed to the soft foam-covered Maria's tits. 

“You can help me with that." Maria gave her a little kiss on the lips tightening her grip on Natasha's neck. Now her breasts are tender and slippery with foam. 

"Sure." Natasha laughed and nodded, kissing Maria deeply once more, then grabbed the shower hose. She opened the valve and turned the head into a suitable position, pointing the hot spray on Maria's tits. Hot water ran between their bodies, washing the lather while the girls shared another kiss. However, the heat of the water couldn't compare at the fire she felt in Maria's pussy when her throbbing cock remained between the swollen folds. With a single push Natasha would go deep and fucked Maria until she repeatedly moaned her name. But she wants Maria to make the first move. 

With Maria's lips in her mouth and the warmth of her pussy. All thoughts of Chitauri army, flying whales and Norse gods with daddy issues, quickly left Natasha's mind.  
"This is so good, I don't want this moment to end." Maria sighed against Natasha's lips, her hand rubbing her stiff nipples, marveling at their size. "I need your mouth Natasha." 

  
Natasha didn't need more words and sucked the nipple with the mouth and then repeated the same procedure with the other one, she felt the pussy juices cover her hardness as devoured the sweet tits. 

"Mmmm ..." Maria began to moan while rubbed her pussy against the hard erection. Her hands gripped the wet red hair and strong shoulders. “I like how you devour my tits Natasha. But I like it even more when you kiss me. "

That was the signal Natasha waited for. She kissed Maria deeply, letting their tongues dance against each other, their sensitive tits rubbing against each other. _(Like a great multitasker.)_ Natasha responded to the kiss hungrily, at the same time put the shower head aside and closed the valve before turning on the shower and letting the hot water fall on their bodies. Natasha reached up to Maria's ass, squeezing, cupping, and playing with butt cheeks. 

"Personally I love it when I stick my fingers in your hot pussy, blue eyes." Natasha groaned, sliding one hand forward and shoved two fingers deep into Maria's dripping pussy. 

"Shit!! … yesss!! .. give me your fingers babe!!." Maria hissed at the sudden intrusion and soon began to moan pleasantly when Natasha massaged her sticky walls and rubbed her clit with the thumb. 

Natasha sucks Maria's tongue and was rewarded when more delicious honey wetting her fingers. 

Without stopping, Natasha hit the sweet spot inside and continued kissing her, swallowing Maria's whiny moans. Suddenly and without warning pulled her fingers out of Maria's pussy. The moan of disappointment is so sweet in her ears. Natasha couldn't help laughing. 

With a frown. Maria pulled away from the kiss and opened her eyes. She looked at Natasha in confusion. "Why did you do that? "

“Easy, blue eyes. Like I said before, I've waited a long time to fuck you. " Natasha replied innocently. "I just don't want to fuck you in a bathroom, it can be uncomfortable and dangerous."

"Then take me to your bed, babe ..." Maria whispered in Natasha's hear and lowered her leg from the shoulder.  
"Come with me." Natasha closed the valve and took Maria's hand hurriedly leading the sexy brunette to her room.

* * *

Without worrying about the water dripping from their bodies. Natasha snuggled between Maria's tanned legs, look at the hot pussy, the folds open like a lotus flower and between the puffy folds, the tasty juices of the pussy gushed out and attracted the redhead. 

  
"You smell so delicious Mia." Natasha couldn't resist the smell of sweet musk and buried her face between Maria's thighs, using her perfect pussy licking skills. During her time in Red Room, they turned her into a sexual demon capable of bringing the glorious pleasure of heaven or turning pleasure into pain like the flames of hell. 

"Uhmm yeah babe eat that pussy it's yours." Squeezing the pillow under her head. Maria moaned loudly and arched in fantastish pleasure when felt Natasha's tongue lick her pussy hungrily. 

"Mmm…. "Holding the thighs open with her hands. Natasha with her eyes closed, found the clean and fresh taste in combination with Maria's honey very attractive. "Such a tasty pussy, blue eyes." Natasha appreciated the taste of fresh pussy on her tongue, licking the slit and sucking loudly Maria’s puffy folds.

"Oh Yessss !!!" Maria let out a great cry of pleasure when Natasha sucks her swollen clit with adequate pressure. "Uggghh Nat !!!" 

Her cock ached when heard Maria's heartbreaking and sensual moans. Natasha laughed against the juicy pussy and enjoy the smells, tastes and sounds of Maria. 

"Oh god!!! Mmm … that feels so good babe ..." Maria deeply blushed, gasped and sobbed open-mouthed at the delicious stimulation in her pussy, her hand slid to caress Natasha's head and encourage her to continue the sweet torture, inviting the redhead to delve into her feverish pussy.

  
Licking with enthusiasm, Natasha was enjoying snuggling between Maria's strong tanned thighs. The intoxicating heat seduces her to never leave that pussy. Her nose, mouth, chin and cheeks are a sticky mess.

"Mmmfff ... Your tongue is really stimulating." Maria gasped out of breath and clutched the head between her thighs, pulling the red locks with her fingers while Natasha thrust her tongue into the hot pussy excitedly extracting Maria’s pussy juices and swallowing loudly. 

"Mmm ... Such a tasty pussy Maria." Natasha gasped for air, her face covered in Maria's honey. Then she carelessly pressed her face against the hot peach, while licking, sucking, and gently nibbling her pussy lips. "Ahhh !! … ”Maria, in a delirious state, is enjoying herself enjoying Natasha's attention. Her personal symphony of constant moans and begs for Natasha to fuck her into oblivion.

‘Nat .. ugh .. Nat… ahhh .. babe…” Maria's broken voice reached Natasha's ears when french kissed the drooling pussy. Feeling the tug on her hair, she stopped her frantic, hungry mouth for a moment to look at Maria. "What's wrong blue eyes?"

"Fuck me Natasha ... I ummm ... your cock ..." Maria, trembling from the shivers of sexual pleasure, ran her thumb over Natasha's sticky lips. 

  
Smiling brightly, Natasha arched an eyebrow and sucked Maria's thumb into her mouth, stroking it with her tongue. The familiar feeling settles in her chest, it's a warmth that makes her feel so good. She don't know how to call the feeling because she have never felt it before. No, its not the lust of sexual desire its something completely different than Natasha ever imagined. 

  
"I need you inside me, Natasha." whispered shyly. Maria blushed more _(if that's possible)_ seeing Natasha suck her thumb in such a suggestive and obscene way. 

  
Natasha's cock pulsed at Maria's request. She wanted to keep eating Maria's tasty peach and bring her to orgasm before starting the main act, but Maria eagerly wants her cock and as is often the case right now, Natasha can't refuse those blue eyes. Calming her breathing, Natasha caressed Maria's bare hips absently, kissing the inner thighs while she thought about how to please the brunette on her bed. A fantastic idea arose in her dirty mind. "Lie on your side. I want to do something different. " Putting Maria aside in position like the little spoon, Natasha slipped and snuggled up behind the brunette, lifting Maria's leg into the air. 

  
“Ohhhhh ... yes ... yes Nat ... please! Do it! ” While Maria murmured at the loss of the warmth between her legs, Natasha buried the nose in the brown hair and enjoyed the curvy body pressed against her chest, brushing her cock into the tight, wet and hot entrance.  
With a mocking smile, Natasha whispered into Maria's delicate ear. "You want my big cock, Mia? Well then I am going to fill with my big cock and make you so happy. Would you like me to do that, blue eyes? " 

  
"Uh huh… oh yeah babe!!! … mmm come on!! Come on!!! don't make me wait…" Maria gasped, nodding frantically with a dreamy smile on the face caressing her breasts. 

  
Taking the big bright smile like a _(OH GOD SHUT UP AND FUCK ME NOW…_ _)_ Natasha chuckled while probed the tight entrance with her bulbous cockhead. "Your eyes on me babe." With a soft hum, Natasha slipped just four inches of cock into Maria's intoxicating jar of honey.

  
"Oh dear God, yesss!!! ..." Squeezing her breasts tightly. Maria gasped breathlessly with a grimace of sheer pleasure etched on her face at the intrusion and the burning sensation in her extended pussy. That cock continues to make her delirious with pleasure. 

  
"Mmm Shit…." Natasha hissed in immense pleasure to see the blue eyes and mouth open wide in surprise. Maria's pussy was so tight and hot as last time. She even has a hard time fitting all of her cock into that pussy. Taking a deep breath, Natasha in one thrust her cock up to the hilt, taking the brunette's breath away in the process. 

  
"Yes!!! Yesss!!! yessss!!! ..." Feeling her feverish cunt full, Maria repeated foolishly without sense and with one hand she took the red locks between her fingers, spreading her legs wider and with her other hand touched Natasha's balls. "God, babe. You take my breath away mmmhff…” 

  
With a big devilish smile on her face, Natasha started the pleasant show of fucking Maria's tight pussy. Soft tits with erect nipples bounce up and down as Natasha slid her cock inside the sobbing brunette. 

  
Uhhhh !!! Open-mouthed Maria moaned and squirmed while Natasha established a hard and constant rhythm.

"Come here babygirl." Natasha kissed Maria with passion. Enjoying that Maria moaned right into her mouth while the loud, wet sounds emitted from their joined sexes moving in perfect sync are so perfect.

"Uh! Ahhh ... mmmm ... "Maria moaning, hungrily kissed the insatiable redhead behind her, entangling her fingers in the red hair. By the rhythmic penetrations, her hips bounced incessantly and her pussy swollen with pleasurable desire. Swollen and open, she swallowed Natasha's big cock again and again. Her juices flow freely from her swollen pussy. Keeping her leg raised, Maria sobbed, when she inhaled recognized her own sweaty pussy smell in the air.

'Mmmmm, we should do this more often and not just when the world is ending. " Natasha purred kissing the neck and stroking the soft tit while she fucked Maria. 

  
"Uh huh, uhggh… I agree with that, babe" Maria moaned long and loud when Natasha leisurely thrust into her swollen, dripping vagina. “I think I will accept the invitation to enjoy your cock in the next few hours. 

  
"Shitt !!!" Natasha grunted with pleasure when Maria's honey pot effortlessly accommodated her entire cock. The sexy brunette was a pleasure to fuck, accepting her big penis with no signs of discomfort. In fact, Maria moved with passion and strength, moaning and laughing happily, rubbing her pussy faster enjoyed the fat cock with great pleasure. 

  
"Ah, ah, ahhhhh ... Mia, you are so beautiful, I love to fuck you ... your pussy is a dream." Natasha closed her eyes when the velvety walls caressed her aching cock.

"Ummm ..." Maria silently moaned her own pleasure and rolled her hips, squeezing Natasha's cock with her internal muscles each time she pulled back. 

  
"Oh yeah! Ahh, Maria, I'd kill a hundred armies just to fuck your pussy…" Natasha rasped, making a series of short, powerful thrusts into her best friend's addictive softness. 

  
"Natashaaa!!! Mmmm .." Maria moaned and closed her eyes from the harsh thrusts. 

  
"Shh, come here baby. This cock is just for you. " Natasha took her cock out Maria’s dripping pussy and lay on her back waiting for the brunette to take the new position. 

  
Maria gasped and trembled at the sudden loss, _(If Natasha continues to pull out her cock every fucking time, Maria is going to shoot her.)_ ”With shaky arms and legs she sat on the venous cock.“ Jesus .. Natasha this is so good…. ”Maria sighed, penetrating herself slowly and loving the feeling inch by inch entering her drooling pussy.  
For Natasha, Maria is the most beautiful woman in the world when gasps and plunges the aching erection into her slippery pussy, over and over again. "You are really beautiful, blue eyes ..." Natasha moaned and with hooded eyes saw Maria caress her tits and bounce on her cock.

  
  
And for Maria… Well… Maria Hill was in heaven, choking and moaning for Natasha's cock pleasantly abusing her pussy, her own hands caressing her breasts enjoying the combined stimulation. Her entire body burned with pleasure with Natasha caressing her hips, rubbing her ribs and stomach.

  
"You make me so happy babe." Maria moaned when Natasha squeezed her ass with eager hands, the touch making her squirm pleasantly with arousal. Maria felt so strong, so sure of herself, so sexy and invincible. Maria feels her thoughts and body revolve around Natasha. The new feelings increased her arousal, causing her pussy to fill with the need for Natasha Romanov's cock. Maria hadn't tried to fight her new feelings of need for Natasha… _(only and always Natasha)._

After that night at Natasha's apartment when they first fucked. Maria dreamed so much about fucking Natasha until she lost consciousness. But Maria never knew how to put into words her aching need for Natasha to fill her empty pussy all those times during missions and meetings. The very idea of telling Natasha… _"Hey baby, come fuck my pussy"_ made her blush in embarrassment. “Ohhhh Nat…” However, Maria writhingly cried and moaned like never before, she loved to fuck herself roughly, plunging her drooling pussy into the thick rod of meat while watched the red-haired demon blush.  
Oh yeah Mia! "Natasha chuckled fiercely pumping her ten thick inches of cock into Maria’s addicting pussy." You're so wet and tight… hmm so fucking hot. 

  
"Ahhh !!! … ”Maria's blue eyes are wide with wonder while she moaned and laughed. Natasha had no idea that the cold and stoic commander was a real cock hungry whore.  
"Ohhh so big ..." Maria sobbed and thrust into her pussy, riding with relentless roughness. And Natasha wasted no time sinking her cock deep into the dripping, swollen vagina. Gradually the women accelerate their thrusts, achieving a harsh and rapid rhythm where fluids flow like a river and moans filled each other's ears. 

  
"Ummm ... Here you go babygirl." Natasha took a deep breath through her mouth, enjoying and penetrating the sensual brunette deeply, loving the way she filled that dripping pussy completely with her cock, her bulbous head hit the cervix, eliciting the most beautiful moans from the blue-eyed angel. "God, you look absolutely gorgeous swallowing my thick cock." 

"I love your cock, baby." Bouncing up and down. Maria concentrated on the sensation of her pussy being pleasantly invaded by Natasha's big cock. "Ahhhmmm ... you have such a nice cock Nat ..." Maria felt her pussy tickle and tighten rhythmically. Her blood running in her ears and the heart beat erratically. "Ahhh !! Nat… .ahhhh !!!! Natashaaaa !!!!! … ”The name became a long, obscene moan of sexual pleasure when an intense orgasm rocked her body, her orgasm gushing profusely between their joined sexes. "Ahhh shit…." Maria cried out in total ecstasy and painfully squeezed her breasts, feeling Natasha's penis pumping hot milk into her hungry cunt. Her eyes with tears at the overwhelming sensation of such a brutal orgasm. "Ohhh !!! Mmmmm ... "

"Ohhhhh fuck !!! Oh Mia ... Mia!" Natasha hissed, pumping frantically and spraying that sweet pussy with huge loads of hot cum. “Oh shit…. Mia …. Mia you make me feel so good, babe, unhhhh babe ... "Maria's pussy convulsed around her embedded cock at the moment of her climax. 

  
At some point when they returned from the heights of nirvana. Maria giggling fell so exhausted and leaned in kissing Natasha passionately. In return Natasha laughs while she clings to her. They humming and inhaling the smell of sweaty sex in the air. Suddenly Natasha's hands glided caressing the warm skin slick with Maria's sweat while she pressed her throbbing cock into the dripping cunt and poured the rest of her milk into Maria. 

  
"Fuck, uhnnhmm … we should do this more often." Maria said exhausted and dazed, resting comfortably on Natasha's soft tits, she murmured happily out of breath and at the same time she felt the wonderful and strangely familiar sensation of being filled with a large amount of Natasha's seed.

"Oh yeah. About four or five times a week " Nodding, Natasha pulled Maria into her body and kissed her lips one last time. Surrounded between these four walls there are no aliens or gods, no super-soldiers or nukes. Just Maria, her incredible best friend.


	3. Galaxy Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a fun story to tell Laura ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the calm before the storm.
> 
> I don't know what this is, I know there are many mistakes but ... ughh insomnia is a terrible companion. I promise to fix everything soon ... 
> 
> Just enjoy the unicorns and rainbows for now before everything goes to the $#1t ...

_In the expensive room of a luxurious hotel in Bucharest._

The wicked and cruel Sokovian general and member of Hydra is very pleased with the sensual training in front of him. He smiled darkly as he rubbed the bulge growing in his pants, enjoying the sight of the prostitutes and their lesbian show. The tension inside his pants, it was too much, he finally unzipped the zipper, releasing his erection by rubbing it gently. 

On the big bed, the brunette and the redhead giggled while they continued kissing and touching. In sexy blue lingerie, Marina laughed on the lips of the redhead, losing herself in the wonderful sensations of her fingers playing with Nastia's big naked tits.

" Deixe-me matá-lo ... / Let me kill him ..." The topless redhead said in Portuguese with a pleading voice and eyes as she rubbed the brunette's butt with the hands. "Por favor diga sim./ Please say yes.” 

““Você não pode fazer isso, baby. Precisamos desse idiota vivo. / You can't do that babe. We need that asshole alive.” Sucking those sweet red lips. The brunette giggled and pressed the pink nipples between her thumb and forefinger. ""Você só pode nocauteá-lo. / You can only knock him out."

  
" Oh, vamos lá. Por favor, diga sim, deixe-me fazer isso. Pense nisso, nós garantimos que esse bastardo não ande por aí causando mal. / Oh, come on. Please say yes, let me do it. Think about it, we make sure this bastard doesn't walk around causing harm. " Nastia answered with a mischievous smile, intertwining her fingers in the brown hair and pulling Marina's head back to kiss her fragile neck. ". "Vamos, esse idiota de merda merece morrer e ter seu pau cortado. / Come on, this fucking moron deserves to die and have his dick cut off." 

""Eu adoraria ver você fazer isso, baby. / I'd love to see you do that, baby." Marina moaned softly at the tug of her hair and squeezed the large melons in her hands, eliciting breathless gasps from the redhead. “Mas, como eu disse antes, precisamos dele vivo, ele tem uma inteligência muito importante sobre a localização do cetro. Não se preocupe, tenho grandes planos para ela. Como parece ... umm a prisão em Oymyakon com uma luxuosa cela de seis pés quadrados, sem janelas e à prova de som. Aposto que o idiota ficará louco em menos de 24 horas / But as I said before, we need him alive, he has a very important intelligence on the location of the scepter. Don't worry, I have big plans for her. How it sounds ... umm the prison in Oymyakon with a luxurious six-square-foot cell without windows and soundproofed. I bet the asshole will go crazy in less than 24 hours” 

  
""Mmm ... eu gosto disso. / Mmm ... I like that." Natasha stopped kissing Marina's neck and nodded with a mischievous smile. " Bem, me chame de impaciente, mas eu cansei de ver a cara feia daquele idiota. / Well, call me impatient, but I've had enough of seeing that jerk's ugly face." 

"Aw, meu bebê é uma menina chorando. / Aw, my baby is a crying girl." Marina made a sad face and laughed kissing Nastia for one last time. “Faça isso agora. Eu quero acabar com essa porra de missão. / Do it now. I want to end this fucking mission. "

"What did she say." Stopping stroking her cock, Dimitry grunted and asked curiously. "Tell me what the brunette said. What are you two whores talking about. "

_Obviously lying in translation._

"My friend here said ..." Nastia translated Marina's words, squeezing the buttocks covered by the blue lingerie. “ she can't wait for you to fuck her first sweetheart, and I said that's very unfair. I want to suck your cock first ... ”Nastia licked her lips provocatively, seeing the fat, bald man pulling on his tiny cock.

  
"Don't fight over daddy whores." Dimitry giggled and grabbed his cock to emphasize his words "I have a lot of cock for you two." 

Nastia and Marina laughed for those of Dimitry, their unfortunate friend was not even three inches tall. "Then why don't you come here and let us make your dick happy, daddy." Nastia let her Ukrainian accent seep into her voice and took Marina's face kissing her until they were panting with feigned arousal.

“Tony disse para aumentar a potência de suas mordidas de viúva. Faça baby, gostaria de ver as novas melhorias. / Tony said increase the potency of your widow bites. Do it babe, I would like to see the new improvements. ”Marina whispered in redhead's ear, for her part Nastia nodded her head and then spoke with a sensual smile. "Come here handsome, don't keep us waiting, Marina and I want to slurp that big piece of meat."

""Oh sim, deixe-nos jogar antes de tentar colocar esse grande pau em nós!" Marina added cradling Nastia's face and playing with the red strands.

"She says, let us play before you try to shove that big cock into us, handsome." Nastia purred rubbing Marina's covered pussy teasing the man on the couch.

“Are you ready for me whores? ” The Sokovian man grunted with joy and rubbed his length while masturbating furiously. Dimitry was happy with this choice of prostitutes to please his fantasies tonight. After an arduous search he found these two angels in an exclusive prostitute site. He chose a 29-year-old Ukrainian girl named Nastia and a 28-year old Brazilian exported beauty named Marina to celebrate his birthday in a private way. For the panting Dimitry they are the most beautiful prostitutes in all of Bucharest.

This is a important mission and It wasn't a big deal for Nastia or Marina _(or rather Natasha and Maria)_ actually situations like this are standard mission procedures. It was a fairly common scenario in their line of work and they are both fine with that _(Welcome to the spy world, where all your work is doing nasty things to get information)_. Even accepting the implications of being a spy, it was a huge pain in the ass having to deal with all these fucking Hydra assholes. Dimitry Khvaleev is one of the most wanted men by the most important intelligence agencies in the world, accused of trafficking Chitauri weapons in the cities of Kiev, Moscow and Yekaterinburg. Listed as a level 8 threat on the SHIELD list. And also, Dimitry Khvaleev has severe accusations for multiple cold-blooded murders against undercover SHIELD agents. What makes this mission personal for Maria and Natasha, many fellow agents were killed at the hands of Khvaleev.

  
“Oh, I'm so eager to use you dirty whores." Dimitry drank his vodka and started to approach the women on the bed, still stroking his mini cock. Nastia and Maria whispered and giggled at the fat man, panting like a pig. 

When the perverted man with the cock outside reached out to touch Marina's breasts. Nastia fired a powerful widow's bite into the man's chest. Dimitry's cry of pain was drowned out as the painful electric shock ripped through his fat body. Dimitry Khvaleev tried to scream and call for help from his bodyguards outside the room, but he couldn't do anything, he just fell completely limp and unconscious on the carpeted floor. 

"That was very dramatic." Maria said with boredom in her voice and got up from the bed looking for her phone hidden under the pillow to send the signal to Sharon and the strike team. “Here Agent Hill to Agent 13, Khvaleev is down. I repeat, Khvaleev is down. " seeing the unconscious man, Maria felt satisfied. The new SHIELD would take care of Dimitry and get what he deserved. With a last glance, Maria reached for her dress and heels, placing them on her body. 

"Roger That Ma’am." The Sharon's voice rang out through the comms. "Three minutes for extraction." 

"I would have liked to torture him a bit." Natasha sighed and scanned the man's body for her phone. "You know, I've been thinking of new interrogation techniques." 

"I must be concerned about what you said." Maria snorted in amusement, arching an eyebrow at Natasha. 

I'm just kidding." Natasha smiled innocently and found what she was looking for, ignoring the feeling of disgust at being naked in front of this asshole. Her work was not perfect, but it was enough to erase her past mistakes. 

Natasha and Maria in undercover work are exceptional spies and very convincing when they put on someone else's skin. _(A ballet dancer, a neurosurgeon doctor, a chemical engineer, a high school science teacher, or a successful businesswoman.)_ Natasha tracked down this target a few months ago ready to capture him and Maria fed up with the desk job at Stark Industries offered to help with the mission. Her life has gotten so monotonous since the fall of SHIELD and a little action and the smell of gunpowder would do Maria well. 

“Fucking piece of shit." Natasha hissed _(jealous and angry)_ seeing the unconscious man. Finally after an exhaustive search and failed missions, they managed to capture this Hydra agent. Through this facade of prostitutes, Maria and Natasha were able to get close to him. Jesus, men are so predictable and vulnerable when a pair of boobs pops right under their noses. 

"It took you a long time to do something." Maria laughed in amusement, tapping Dimitry's stupid unconscious body with her foot and getting dressed as soon as possible. "I send the signal, Sharon and strike team will be here in two minutes Nat" Maria touched her temple to remove the photostatic veil from her face. 

"We must get out of here then. The strike team will take care of Dimitry's men." Natasha also removed the photostatic veil from her face and fixed her dress, covering her bare breasts, running a hand through her red hair in an attempt to fix it. "This will be useful. God knows how much Intel is here." shaking Dimitry's phone in her hand. " 

"Hey wait. You're okay." Stopping the redhead, Maria asked with soft eyes. After each mission, she always asked Natasha her mood and this time was no exception. 

"Hill doesn't matter now." Natasha frowned and turned to leave the room. But Maria's grip on her wrist prevented her from walking. 

"It is always important how you feel Nat." Maria reached over and ran her hand over Natasha's hair. "Please tell me how you feel." 

“I'm fine, Mia. " Sighing in defeat at those blue eyes. Natasha smiled softly and laced her fingers through Maria's, giving her a reassuring squeeze. All this time after the fall of SHIELD, it has served Natasha to reflect and accept her feelings. She swore the next time she saw Maria she would be honest and reveal her feelings. Her throat went dry and she felt nervous. But at the last second Natasha doubt and reject the terrible idea of a loving confession when remember being on a mission. Natasha better decided to have that interesting conversation somewhere else. "And I'll be even better when we get out of here." Natasha pointed at the unconscious man on the ground. "Sharon and the good guys will be here in a minute." 

"Let's get out of here." Maria laughed and kissed her on the lips, leading Natasha towards the hidden exit hidden between two walls, avoiding Khvaleev's bodyguards posted at the front door. 

Stumbling over her feet a bit, Natasha smirked at the warmth of Maria's soft loving kiss on her lips. Oh yeah. Today would be a good night to talk about romantic feelings. 

* * *

  
The city feels peaceful at this time of night, just empty streets.  
Driving Natasha hummed a Alina Eremia's song that played on the radio as she thought about what to say or what to do next. _(Laura advised her to be honest and talk to Maria. But … buuuut … how is she going to do that? She does get nervous with the mere idea of saying 'Hey, do you want to go on a date with me or do you want to be my girlfriend.)_ She has to think of something really good to surprise Maria and try not to ruin the moment. 

_(This is definitely a lousy place and time for a crisis. A crisis in front of Natasha.)_ Her conscience is killing her. Maria got distracted looking out the window at the magnificent architecture of Bucharest, thinking about the betrayal she is about to commit against her best friend and love of her life … Natasha. Maria feels like a monster when The Code Green. Natasha is going to hate her when she finds out about her master plan. Oh Maria is mired in a lot of shit.

  
At the request of _(an impatient)_ Maria to stop before reaching the safe house, Natasha found a lonely spot among the dark streets and parked the black Audi in a quiet, lonely alley.  
Natasha looked forward to a heart-to-heart with Maria and to talk about feelings or tonight's quirky mission and a recount about the last few months after SHIELD's downfall. Thinking of everything and nothing, Natasha is ready to accept her feelings for Maria but the words died as Maria herself jumped up and sat on her lap easily enough to claim her mouth in a long, hard kiss. "Mmm ... Good to see you too Hill." Natasha choked and automatically put her hand on the back of Maria's head, drawing her to her mouth, anxiously responding to the kiss. Their tongues met in a rough, wet frenzy. Enjoying the intimacy of the unexpected moment, Natasha smirked when she suck brunette’s tongue drawing a deep groan from Maria. 

"You play dirty Romanov." Maria giggled between kisses, her tongue probing Natasha's mouth, turning her hips in a slow motion rubbing Natasha's hard bulge. It felt so good to have the hard erection contained under her. So lost on her lips and rubbing against the hard bulge, Maria continued to taste Natasha's lips. Putting her deepest emotions of uncertainty and happiness into the kiss. No, she can't hurt Natasha. Only two people in the world know the creation of Green code. One is Nick and he would never say a word about it and the other is she. This secret is a double-edged sword, if Maria tells the truth Natasha will probably hate her and if she keeps quiet the result will be the same. Tomorrow she will tell the truth to Natasha, for now … just for she wants to be alone with Natasha and enjoy the sweet night with her best friend. 

"You are the only one playing dirty here, Maria." Natasha purred and gently began to squeeze Maria's tits over the blue dress. Damn, it's so good to have Maria's kisses, attention, and caresses all to herself. The movement of her hips on her semi-hard cock told Natasha that tonight would be a lot of fun and quite promising. 

The earlier moment of passion in the hotel room was an act of caresses and cold, emotionless kisses. Here… locked inside the car… while they both hug each other tightly, they can feel the dramatic difference. The intense passion between the two is real, as real as the air they breathe. Maria and Natasha laugh like little children as they share desperate kisses and heated caresses, enjoying each other's moans and gasps. Her ragged breaths begin to mist the car windows. None of them want to break the kisses or the warm hug. It is the first time they have seen each other after six long months. The last time was after a hearing before the Senate where Natasha said goodbye to Maria before leaving and disappearing from the face of the earth. 

Maria broke the kiss and asked. "Oh and what are you going to do about it Romanov?" She pulled and grabbed the red hair in her hand to see the face of the flushed redhead. 

"Umm … I have planned to do many things with you kitty." Natasha moaned as she kissed her neck and shoulders towards Maria's cleavage. "Pleasant and delicious things." Gently lowering the blue dress and bra to kiss the soft breasts. 

"Show me the pleasant things you plan to do with me babe." Maria was getting wet under Natasha's touch, gasping for the soft tongue licking the flesh of her breasts. 

Natasha took the brunette's hips to lift her up. Maria seemed to understand and lifted her weight, helping Natasha lift her dress and give her better access. "Perfect." Natasha smiled and grabbed her around the waist as her other hand stroked the tanned thighs before slipping between Maria's legs, rubbing the wet panties with her fingertips. 

"Uhmm .. Nat. " Maria let out a small squeak and began to sweat when Natasha’s fingers massaged her pussy over the fabric of her tiny panties and got excited when she realized the fact that her panties were now being pulled to the side. " I love suck your beautiful tits, Mia." Licking the breasts with her mouth. Natasha purred and pulled the wet panties to one side with enough force to cause the thin hip strap to give way and tear the elastic of the thong. 

"You must pay for that ..." Maria was about to protest, until those fingers touched her clit and a delicious chill ran through her body. With that her objections were immediately silenced. 

"Don’t talk kitty. Just feel my mouth and fingers umm ..." Natasha hummed as she put the brown nipple in her mouth and sucked. “Mmm Natasha …” Natasha was pleased with Maria's reaction when rubbed her clit with the fingers. She could feel the brunette squirming on her lap. 

“Come on, touch me babe. I'm on fire." Maria made small sounds and spread her legs giving in to the unbearable heat between her thighs. She felt a tingle of sheer arousal as Natasha's mouth sucked at her nipples while the fingers rubbed lightly her clitoris. 

"Enjoy the moment Mia." Laughing Natasha continued to suck on the smooth breasts as her fingers rubbed the hot folds to spread the pussy juices over the slit. She gently left the breasts and gave Maria a little kiss on the mouth, looking into her eyes. "Ready babe?" Natasha asked, wiggling her fingertips to slide them into the tight sticky hole.

  
"Ohhhhh ... yess ... yeah ..!" Maria moaned when two fingers filled her cunt. Natasha's sexy, raspy voice was so hard to focus when those fingers curled into her tight drooling depths. 

"Mmm ... Mia." Natasha was very pleased by the wet sound as her fingers began to slowly move in and out. By Maria's melodic hums, her cock began to harden in her panties. The feel of Maria’s burning pussy around her fingers felt arousing. Natasha couldn't help but imagine how his cock would soon take the place of her fingers. 

"Ohhh Natasha! "Maria sighed moving her hips forward to meet the sweet thrusts, squirming and trying to make those fingers go deeper into her pussy." Harder then, kitty" Natasha received the message and began to move her fingers deeper and faster, rubbing her thumb against Maria's clit. 

"Oh yeah babe. Fuck me with your fingers. " Maria was on fire, she couldn't think or speak, only gasps and sighs came out of her mouth, writhing as Natasha's fingers continued their sweet movement. "Ummm give it to me baby. I am already there … Mmm I’m gonna cum .. mmm." Maria laughed, she could already feel the burning tingle on between her thighs, the delicious sensation rose up her spine and the deep heat in her belly began to grow making her pussy tighten rhythmically. 

"Shhh… cum kitty … come on … make a sweet mess on my fingers." Natasha whispered in Maria's ear, rubbing the clit faster as her fingers moved in and out of the tight heat. "Mmmmfff ahhh ..." Maria moaned deliciously turning her hips fucking herself in those fingers. “Kiss me Kitty.” Natasha can't stand it and claimed Maria's mouth with a hungry kiss, feeling the hot juices come out of her pussy. Her fingers and wrist wet from Maria's orgasm. 

Breaking the kiss .. "Natasha ... Hmm ..." Finally Maria calmed down and hugged Natasha. Her face was flushed and covered in sweat, her eyes clouded with desire. Catching her breath, Maria looked at her with soft eyes and smiled at the expression on the redhead's face. 

“Welcome back kitty." Completely blushed, Natasha said with a sensual smile and bright eyes, she brought her wet fingers to her mouth and hummed with pleasure when tasted Maria's sweet juices on her tongue.

"Let's go back to the safehouse." Maria smiled back at her and stroked her cheek. "I want to return the favor for your kind attentions, Agent Romanov." With that, she leaned in and kissed Natasha deeply, testing herself on those plump red lips. “ Take me Home." 

  
"Yes ma'am." Natasha laughed breaking the kiss and looked into those beautiful blue eyes. While she thought about Maria's words, a drop of precum gushed from the tip of her cock throbbing with anticipation at the thought of filling Maria's pussy.

* * *

They entered the safe house, in a mess of torn dresses and frantic kisses. Completely naked, they fell in a tangle of limbs on the old bed. Currently Maria is melting under Natasha's body nestled between her legs while they kisses become more passionate.

“Do you want to do this? " 

"Yes, after all this is goodbye" Maria answered without taking her eyes off the redhead flushed face. 

Don’t say it like that." Natasha tenderly kissed her way up graceful neck, as she responded against Maria’s skin. "I'll be back soon Mia. I promise." Sliding her lips down to kiss Maria’s tits. 

  
“Uh huh… I hope it's soon. Pepper and Tony miss you "Maria answered, breathing a little faster when Natasha started kissing her sensitive breasts, taking her brown nipple in the mouth and began teasing her with the tongue." And I miss you too Nat. " Maria squirmed, her moan filled with pleasure ringing loud in her own ears when Natasha pulled her nipple between the teeth. 

As the sexual tension increased, Natasha absolutely horny attracted to the temptation, moved her hand between their bodies and they began to lightly touch it between the thighs. “I missed you too Mia. Let me show you how much. " 

"Shut up." Maria gasped and cradled the redhead's tits, pinching the hard nipples. Natasha hissed at the feeling of the squeeze on her tits while she began to rub the wet pussy gently and slowly with her hand. "Make me baby." Maria leaned in and kissed Natasha, silencing her. The women entwined in a wet open-mouthed kiss. Maria's bare breasts heaved with her deep breath as Natasha brushed her clit. 

"Mmmm, Nat ..." Maria murmured dreamily, goose bumps manifesting on her skin. 

"Did you enjoy when I fucked your pussy with my fingers, Kitty?" Natasha purred in her ear, a drop of precum gushing from its tip as it touched the swollen folds. 

"You know I do, babe," Maria said shakily, her face still flushed and trembling with anticipation. 

"I know kitty.” Natasha said softly, throwing her head back to look into those blue eyes. “I want to be inside you, darling. Do you want me to fill your hungry pussy kitty?’ She muttered in a low voice, kissing Maria's face with great tenderness.

  
"Yes babe, plase. I want to feel your cock inside me!” Maria felt Natasha's warm breath blow pleasantly against her ear, her stiff cock pleasantly pressed between their stomachs. “My pussy feel so empty. Please fill me up make a mess inside me.” 

“Oh kitty. I can't wait to loosen your tight pussy.” Hearing those beautiful words, Natasha groaned and kissed her. Drawing a deep sigh from the brunette. 

Natasha hummed when noticed how Maria slid a hand and took the cock, settling her throbbing shaft in the correct position, rubbing the bulbous head against her hot and wet vulva. They shared another kiss that would soon take their breath away. 

“Mmm … kitty. Your pussy is drooling.” When feel the contraction of that pussy against her tip makes her gasp. Natasha chocked into Maria's mouth and flexed her fingers on her tanned thighs, enjoying the wet sensation against her tip and the feeling of their hard nipples rubbing. Natasha broke the kiss and smiled brightly at the sight of the attractive brunette flushed red and gasping with passion, Maria's eyes _(formerly blue, now clouded with lust)_ full of happiness and desire as she eagerly awaited the magnificent fuck. 

"Fuck me, Natasha." Maria looked at Natasha with her eyes burning with desire, "Fuck me now and make me scream." 

"Mmm ..." A deep hum came out from Natasha's throat when she slowly began to press her bulbous head against the pink puffy folds. The slippery pussy juices made her cock enter with ease. The sensation was exquisite when Natasha penetrated the first three inches deep into the sticky depths of Maria's cunt. 

"Uhhmm .." Covering her mouth, Maria let out a low, soft moan when felt Natasha's huge shaft begin to penetrate her pussy. Holding her breath, Maria savored the slow intrusion and heat at her entrance as she spread around Natasha. ”It feels good. Please continue baby! " Maria murmured hoarsely and tightened her vaginal muscles around Natasha's cock for a moment feeling more pleasant sensations. "I love feeling you so deeply Natasha." The intensity of the moment caused Maria to shiver when felt the rest of Natasha’s length slowly entering her body. 

“Mmm.. kitty. You really enjoy slallow my hard cock.” Gazing intently at sweaty brunette's face, Natasha plunged her cock all the way into Maria's incredibly tight hot dropping pussy. "Ugh ... You're fucking perfect ..." Feeling her tip hit Maria’s womb makes her moan in a delusional state with mind-boggling pleasure. Maria is ready, receptive, hot and slippery, completely hungry for her cock, this sweet tight pussy is a hot and slippery paradise. Natasha wants to stay inside this perfect woman for the rest of her life. "I really missed you" accompanying her words she began to pump slowly, very slowly her cock in and out. 

"Ummmm … Nat … I missed you too." Maria said with a giggle combined with a groan as Natasha lazily fucked her pussy. “Ugh, and also I missed your thick cock so much babe. If you hadn't left. We could still have amazing and dirty sex every day. " 

"I'm sorry Kitty. Let me fix that. ”To silence the brunette, Natasha smiled and gave a rough thrust forcing her cock so deep inside Maria. 

  
"Ahhh Shit!!! You better start now, babe." Maria gasped breathlessly trying her thoughts filled with pleasure and the need to keep that hard throbbing cock inside her tight bottom hole. "Mmmff ... uhhh yess ..." Just having Natasha inside, Maria feels an intense pleasure. 

“Oh kitty, oh sweet kitty! I love being inside your hot tight pussy! " Natasha gasped when saw Maria's flushed face and hooded blue eyes. Pumping with a smooth, steady rhythm, Natasha felt a chill of pleasure up her spine from the pleasant grip around her cock. 

“Ummm … don't stop, don’t stop … Mmm … fuck me Natasha. You can't imagine how long I've waited for this. " moaning into Natasha's face, Maria responded by moaning sweetly at the huge cock moving in and out of her dripping pussy. The temperature in her body increased considerably.. “Fuck me hard baby. Fuck me like it's the last. "

Plunging into a deep kiss, Maria and Natasha moaned in unison at the exquisite and hot pleasure they both experience when they press their boobs together and their sexes collide faster _(maybe with a bit of roughness too.)_ "Ahhh babe. You fuck me so good! !!!" Pulling away from the hard kiss, Maria gasped for air and squeezed Natasha's waist with her legs when the hard cock slid in and out of her pussy at such a maddening rate.

“Mmm … shit.” Feeling the pleasant and stabbing pain of Maria's scratches on her back drove Natasha into a wild state. "Come here kitty .." without stopping her thrusts. Natasha hissed and grabbed Maria's jaw to kiss her hungrily and . “Mmmm!!!.’ pulled out all of her sticky penis until the thick bulbous cock head remained in Maria's abused pussy. 

“Ummmm!!!” Her loud moan was silenced by Natasha's mouth. Maria took a quick breath through her nose as she responded to the hard kiss. "Mmmmffff ... mfff ... mmfff ..." the air left her lungs with each rough thrust against her pussy and the constant brushing against her clit is so delicious. The overload between pain and pleasure is wonderful. Helplessly under the control of this red-haired demon over her body. "Mmmmmmm…." Maria spread her legs wider and cupped Natasha's glorious ass in her hands, stroking the hard and firm buttocks. 

  
Natasha broke the kiss and giggled when Maria's fingers tightened on her ass. "You love it when I fuck you hard?"

I love it babe" Moaning Maria answered and kissed Natasha on the lips. “I love how you use my pussy.” 

“I adore you Mía. "

"I adore you too Nat. " 

Their faces remained brushing and breathing her warm breaths. Natasha pressed Maria's body against the rough sheets as she thrust ten inches of her cock into Maria's tasty creamy peach. “Mmmmm kitty…”

“Ohhhhhhh !!! " A great loud and obscene moan fell from Maria's lips when the great pleasure of orgasm exploded like a supernova in her body. Her pussy constricted around Natasha's cock. "Ahhhhh !!! Natasha babe!!! … 'Maria cried out and melted feeling Natasha's cock pumping her jingling pussy, dramatically the waves of pleasure engulfing her body. "Shit Ughhmm!! Mia!!! ... Natasha couldn't resist the vicious grip on her cock and Maria's mindless moans. She buried the face in the brunette's neck and closed her eyes tightly against the wave of intense pleasure that ran through her body while the boiling sperm in her balls began to rise. Thick streams of thick milk came from her throbbing cock filling Maria's hungry pussy. “Ahhhhh!! God!!!”

  
"Give me all your milk babe." Maria whispered in her ear, enjoying the sounds of pure satisfaction from Natasha echoing in her neck. ""mmmm… oh yesss fill me with your sweet cream babe. "Maria moaned when feels the thick streams of hot cum filled her pussy so well that it started to squirt out of her. 

Ummm...” Natasha struggled to breathe and focus her blurry vision, so overwhelmed by all the pleasant sensations she was feeling at once. The hot sweat covered her sweaty body while she can inhale the intoxicating smell of Maria's pussy. Her own seed wet her balls when it drips out of Maria's pussy.

"Uhh … I love having your big cock inside me babe.’ Maria breathed deeply in steadying her breath, feeling full and content with that thick piece of meat stuck between her folds and enjoying the intimacy of having Natasha so close and inside her. “So … you’re ready for the next round.” Maria whispered sensually in Natasha's ear.

"Always ready, kitty." Natasha replied with a leering smile while feel her heartbeat increase at the attractive offer. Pushing the brunette and positioning her on the stomach. “The ass in the air and your pretty legs spread wide. I want to fuck you from behind. " 

Holding the pillow under her breasts, Maria blushed and then gasped while Natasha grabbed her hips and began to thrust. Goose bumps covered her skin as the bulbous head slid into her cunt, her clit tingling when she felt luscious inch after inch open her vaginal walls again. "Uhhhh Natasha … that’s feel sooooo good Mmm..” 

"Mmm ... I love how you moan my name kitty." Closing her eyes, Natasha slowly penetrated feeling the sticky walls give way under the pressure of her cock. With the hands she pulled Maria's butt away a few inches and then pulling her back introducing her thick cock inside. Both women gasped at the exquisite sensation of their sexes embracing as one. 

"Ummmm ... so delicious ..." Maria loved the pleasant burning of her pussy stretched around Natasha's big member. She closed her eyes and tried to memorize the blessed sensations of that thick flesh moving inside her. “Fuck me baby. Stretch my pussy very well with this big cock of yours " 

"Mmmm my beautiful blue-eyed kitty is so hungry for cock." Natasha moaned and dropped her head back in genuine delight. She wasn’t able to help it, she just thrust hard and fast on that peach, wanting just pour her cum inside Maria and mark that pussy as her property, like she had done so many times. "Ummm… Yes babe… give it to me, fill me with your cock.” 

Mmm … fuck!!” Falling on the brunette. Natasha hissed completely aroused when heard Maria begging to be fucked hard and telling her how much she liked her big cock inside her tight pussy. 

They both found the right rhythm and began to press and thrust their hips in perfect sync with constant deep movements. “Mmm… good kitty.” Natasha hummed and Maria gasped by the sweet penetrations pounding her uterus. ‘“ Oh baby! You're fucking me so good. ”Maria moaned audibly at the stimulation inside her pussy. The contact of Natasha’s large breasts pressed against her back made the experience even more pleasant for her. “I want it harder baby. Fuck me harder .. " 

“Mmm … my fucking kitty is a acting like a cock slut … Mmm I love it.” Natasha grabbed the brown strands in her hand and began to ride Maria from behind, sliding her cock in and out of that dripping creamy pussy. "Oh .. you heard that, Mmm … that’s is the sound of a hungry pussy." Natasha laughed at the loud wet sounds and the skin-to-skin slaps. Natasha and Maria the deep, rough and hard thrusts. 

"Unnnnhhh ... don't stop, don't stop babe. Ahhhh!! " Maria enjoyed the sensation of intense pleasure from her tingling pussy around Natasha's thick cock. From the feeling of fullness Maria was floating on a cloud of ecstasy and dopamine, her body sweated and trembled with every thrust against her pussy. “Mmm sooo fucking delicious…” Maria sobbed and clung to the pillow as her mouth let out the most joyous sounds by Natasha's vigorous thrusts against her abused pussy. 

Over and over again, Natasha insert harder and faster ten inches of her thick cock into that drooling pussy. "Ohh yeah fuck yeah ... your fucking pussy swallows me so good kitty." Natasha breathed erratically, grunting and gasping in pleasure from the hard, addictive grip around her aching flesh. She needed to fill Maria. Right now, her balls seem to burst from the semen contained within. Without warning she grabbed Maria's tits before to start pounding her thick ten inches into the brunette's pussy. 

“Mmmm!!” Feeling the tip of Natasha's penis stimulate her inner walls was heaven, the feeling of expansion in her sensitive pussy made Maria gasp and drool with joy. “Ohhhhhhh, yeah! That's what I needed babe! I’m gonna ahhh!!! … " An explosive reaction was triggered by the intense pleasure in Maria's body as Natasha penetrated her tender pussy hard and deep hitting her sweet spot. "Ahhhh .." with a great moan Maria reached a powerful climax, the fluids squirting down her thighs onto the white sheets. 

Still with blood running furiously in her ears. Natasha smirked when she heard Maria start to scream and moan continuously senseless. Even Natasha loved the way the brunette's abused pussy violently clenched from the force of her hard thrusts. Natasha’s self-control reached the limit, in a few minutes, Natasha was about to cum really hard when Maria had gone hoarse and collapsed on the sheets, moaning breathlessly from Natasha's desperate thrusts. 

"AH! Ahhhhh…" Natasha moaned and pressed her cock deeper, kissing Maria's shoulders and sweaty brown hair before leaned in and gasped into Maria's ear while she shot a huge load of cum into Maria's hungry and needy pussy. “I adore you Mia. I adore you." 

"Mmmmm ..." Maria buried her face in the pillow when she felt another orgasm go through her body, her pussy began to throb and more juices came out of her pussy as Natasha's cock filled her uterus and inner walls with thick and hot sperm. 

  
"All my milk is just for you Kitty." Natasha grunted when she poured more and more thick cum into Maria's pussy, feeling her cock throb and throb with each shot. "All the milk your pussy can swallow." Releasing the tit, Natasha tugged on the brown hair to turn Maria's face and giving her a long kiss.

"Mmm" Sexually exhausted Maria turned her face in response to the sweet and sloppy kiss, devouring Natasha's mouth lazily, the warmth of the sperm in her belly is so perfect.

  
"Shit." After a few long minutes. Natasha still kept coming, thick white strings shot out of her cock. _(Natasha blames her that super soldier serum for that.)_ Coming out with a wet sound from Maria's pussy, she grabbed her dripping cock moving the hand up and down extracting more ropes of semen to covering Maria's back and ass with her seed, turning the brunette into a cum-soaked mess. 

From the empty feeling in her pussy and the wetness on her ass. A stunned Maria turned her face to see the redhead, her tired eyes lit up when she saw Natasha growling and masturbating, discharging and splashing white semen all over her back and ass. "Ummm what the hell Natasha." The brunette laughed in amusement at the sight of Natasha blushed and overwhelmed frantically rubbed on her dripping cock. "Mmm … I prefer your sperm inside me and not on my babe." 

  
“Ugggh that’s feels so much better." Natasha sighed in exhaustion when she shot her last string of cum. " Ummm … I also prefer my milk inside you. But your cunt seems to have had enough for tonight Mia. " Natasha with a teasing smile saw Maria’s swollen pussy oozing with her white cream.

A soft silence invaded the room, while Natasha and Maria enjoyed their post-orgasmic state. 

“Mmmm … holy shit, that was hot!" Maria said tiredly and sleepy, still lying on her belly and fucking exhausted trying to move, her thighs and legs ache from the effort.

  
"Uh huh… fantastic and perfect" Equally tired, she smiled and nodded. Natasha licked her lips when she saw her white sperm on Maria's body. With an idea on her mind, she lowered her head and licked Maria's ass cheeks to scoop up and lick each string of her own sperm with her tongue. 

  
"Mmm .. Natasha god ... you are a fucking mess mmm ..." Maria moaned and blushed deeply when she felt a tongue lick her ass and back. At Natasha's actions, she experienced the new sensation of arousal creeping up and down her tired body. 

"I know. Come on don't deny it, you love that about me. " Stroking that firm ass in her hands. Natasha choked with real pleasure when she licked and wiped the rest of her mess from Maria's back. 

"You are perfect for me baby." Completely satisfied, Maria simply lay on her stomach, enjoying the reverent touch on her ass while Natasha's tongue licking her own thick cum. In the back of her mind, Maria longed for a life where nights like this were more common. Nights where she and Natasha would have sex and real-world problems would be left outside the door. But that will not be possible, it is really impossible to build a loving relationship and a home based on lies. Natasha is her best friend and she doesn't want to hurt her even more with her secrets but… what she supposed to do now. . Fear settles in her heart, when she remembers that the Avengers will soon unite and with that Maria will irretrievably lose Natasha in Banner's arms. Her wishes and feelings are not relevant. Keeping the team together is the most important thing here. Maria makes a bad decision and decides to shut up and pretend that everything is fine. 

Maria tries to keep her thoughts off her face and focuses on the gentle waves of orgasm and Natasha's touch on her back. Her train of thought is interrupted when Natasha collapsed next to her.

Hey, where are you?" Natasha asked smiling warmly, a bit of insecurity settling in her chest when she saw Maria's face. "Did I do something wrong."

  
No, no .. god, no Nat. " Maria smiled reassuringly, afraid she had ruined the peaceful and warm sexual atmosphere in the room. "Don't be mad ..." 

"Hey … I’m not mad." Natasha held the brunette in a comforting hug. “Never I would mad at you Mia. I’m just asking what’s wrong.” 

“Sorry … I’m just thinking. " Maria snuggled up and hid her face on Natasha's neck. 

About your incredible job in Stark Industries" Picking up a blanket and covering their bodies, Natasha kissed Maria's head hearing brunette’s yawn.

  
Something like that." Maria responds with a white lie and walks over to Natasha to share the pleasant warmth of her body. “I adore you Natasha. You know that, right? " Maria says sincerely as fatigue creeps up on her body, she just wants to fall asleep in the safety of Natasha's arms and forget the horrible reality. 

‘Me too Mia. " Natasha smiled softly, hugging Maria tighter. 

“You are the most important person in the world to me. " With her eyes closed, Maria murmurs on Natasha's chest, her breathing steadying into a slow, inhale and exhale. 

"I uh .. I've waited to tell you something very important, Mia." Hearing the soft and loving tone Natasha feels brave and proceeds with her love confession towards this amazing woman. It's now or never, swallowing her nervousness Natasha took a deep breath and… “You know Uh .. um .. All this time I've been thinking… I mean I've thought a lot about you… for the last six years. I .. I ... "Natasha stopped her stuttering and searched for the right words to continue ..." I used to think that my life would never change but then you woke me up, you took my pain and suddenly ... I felt like I was at home ... Maria Hill I love you ... "

“Mia ...”

  
“Mia …”

  
“Mia ...”

  
Maria." Natasha starts to get restless, she feels very… very nervous because of Maria's silence. She's about to say sorry. Maybe she misinterpreted the amazing friendship Maria or Maria doesn't want to cross the line of friends or _(fuckfriends or whatever their relationship is.)_ But Maria's slight snoring stops Natasha's frantic mind.

"What the f ..."

Maria Hill is fast asleep in her arms, snoring softly. Containing frustration. Natasha saw the ceiling cursing the universe for its bad luck.  
“Shit …"

_This is going to be a fun story to tell Laura ..._


	4. To The Moon And Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not dead. I'm still here with more than 10K words of obscenity, bad words and sticky fluids.
> 
> sorry, i am so sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter.  
> I really hope I did a good job on with you request.
> 
> Warning!!!
> 
>   
> The next chapter contains bad language and explicit description of sexual content, if you are not a fan of any of those things then run away!
> 
> 🎵🎵🎵🎵
> 
> P.S:  
> Maria Hill would probably kill me for not knowing how to write a report.
> 
> yes I know. I would be a terrible agent of shield

_Have you ever heard the old saying curiosity killed the cat._

_Well in this case ..._

_Curiosity killed the widow._

At first, Natasha was looking for some clue or sign, anything that could tell her that Bruce is okay.

However, she found a mess of lies and secrets. 

Natasha entered the SHIELD servers and found something to aid her in the search. With lots of patience and coffee, she continued to check and search for useful Intel on locations Bruce frequented as a humanitarian doctor. Among thousands and thousands of classified documents, Natasha finds some missions where HULK participated with the Avengers and Bruce's projects and investigations. Her fruitless search of SHIELD data leads her to a confidential project called Code Green. The thoughts in Natasha's head stopped as she read the peculiar name of the project. "What is this?"

Feeling curious, Natasha slid her finger and chose said project, instantly a black screen was displayed. _"Level 10 rated project supervisor report .._." Natasha arched an eyebrow and read aloud. “ _Code Green for director Nicholas J. Fury. Final Report_ … Wow, it sounds interesting, a confidential project encrypted by SHIELD security. ”Natasha smirked and followed her curiosity by hacking into firewalls quite easily.

The Code Green project treats Bruce Banner / Hulk as being of primary importance to the Avengers initiative. The report has very specific instructions on how to keep a valuable asset like Bruce on the team. When Natasha read a few lines from the report, her smile was replaced by a feeling of disgust and pure anger. “ _Is really important, Dr. Bruce Banner / Hulk's permanence in the Avengers. Sir this is a top priority. For this reason, as the supervisor of this project, I, Deputy Director Maria Hill, propose Agent Natasha Romanov as the most indicated for the realization of this project. Her manipulation tactics are perfect and refined as well as her remarkable physique are an excellent combination to create a romantically relationship with Dr. Bruce Banner in the short term. With Agent Romanov, I can say that it is safe to achieve Code Green success_ … but… what the fuck… ”feeling completely annoyed, Natasha took a deep breath and swallowed hard as her hand clenched into a fist in a effort to contain the hundreds of sensations in her body while her eyes read over and over again the name of project supervisor ... "Maria Hill ... Maria Hill ... Maria Hill ..."

Natasha has a hard time understanding and deciding what is more painful. For SHIELD, Nick and Maria they (Bruce and she) are only valuable assets and not people. The worst thing for Natasha is feeling prostituted, cheated on and used by Maria herself ... her best friend, her other part. All this time Maria was lying without her realizing it. Natasha shakes with rage and curses herself… How stupid she was for being fooled like this. 

Why? What did I do to deserve this? Why does Maria never talk to me about this? Questions swirled through her mind when read again the name of project supervisor, Maria Hill. She saw red with suppressed rage, as the cold sensation filled her chest and neck. A frustrated Natasha rubs her face as she tries to make sense of this fucking situation. This is a joke right? Maria is trustworthy, her best friend can't do something like that to her.

Bruce's disappearance is no longer a priority for Natasha. Her only priority is to uncover Maria's dirty secrets. Determined and angry, Natasha began searching, investigating, and hacking into classified projects and missions. Honestly, she wasn't ready to take in all the secrets that surfaced.

In search of the truth, Natasha discovered so many things.

among them ...

Phil Coulson is alive, that makes her smile nostalgically and feel happy. Thank goodness Clint will finally stop feeling guilty. The bad, terrible and disappointing news is the T.A.I.T.H.I project and the experimentation of alien genetics on humans.

It seems that HYDRA is not the only organization experimenting with humans. The worst thing is that despite the negative results, Fury and Maria agreed to use these procedures on Phil.

SHIELD is supposed to be different ... how can they do something like this to their agents, treat them worse than animals.

Now Natasha in complete shock and enraged understands that Loki was so right. She lies and kills in service of liars and killers. Natasha feels upset, disappointed and deceived at this point, she was always sincere, honest and transparent with Maria and in return she pays her with lies and secrets. Natasha would have understood everything if only Maria had been honest about Code Green.

The woman Natasha loves and trusts is a complete stranger now.

* * *

Holding her breath, Natasha doesn't know how long she spent reading Green Code project report again before a smiling Maria walks into her apartment.

"Nat?" Maria stopped obviously very surprised by what she found. "You're okay?" she asked when saw Natasha red-faced, looking angry, too angry for Maria's liking.

Getting up quickly from the couch. "Really?" Natasha snorted not even bothering to hide her disgust and anger. "Are you asking me if I'm okay, Hill?"

"Yeah. What the fuck is going on? " Rushing into the room, Maria responded really confused as she saw Natasha furious look tense and mad. 

"I read your fucking Code Green, Hill." Natasha said accusingly as she walked threateningly towards Maria. "I know everything, I read it all you lying bitch."

With a pale face, Maria immediately froze and asked awkwardly. "What?!" 

"Don't pretend Hill." Natasha angrily stopped in front of Maria, looking her straight in the eye "" Don't you dare lie to me again.”

Maria was silent for a moment without knowing what to say other than just looking at Natasha. She always feared that this day will come, now her worst fears come true. "Nick told you, right?”

“No, that's the Hill problem. Nobody tells me anything. " Natasha hissed and slapped the Starkpad on Maria’s chest “Everything is here fucking liar. I was looking into Bruce's disappearance and I found all your shit. "

Her breathing caught while hands shaking Maria took the Starkpad and threw it aside. There was no point in reading the report because she had memorized every words that she wrote herself. "Nat!." Maria nervously tried to get closer and hug Natasha. "Please babe. Listen to me."

"No, don't call me that." Natasha stepped out of Maria's touch and pointed her index finger at her. "Never in your fucking life call me that again.”

"Please let me explain." With tears contained in her eyes, Maria tried to get closer to Natasha again.

The redhead sneered, shaking her head from side to side. "What are you going to tell me? How the fuck are you going to justify all your shit, Hill? " Natasha asked still shaking with anger and frustration. 

"It was an order from Nick." Maria winced when heard her stupid answer, that definitely ruined things.

"An order from Nick?" Natasha was offended by Maria's response. “That's your excuse Hill. Don't fuck me, you lying bitch. Be honest with me for the first time and tell me why did you do this to me? " Hysterically Natasha asked for an explanation.

"I do not know what to say." Maria responded trying not to feel hurt by Natasha's hurtful words. Any response that crossed her mind was terrible _. (It was for the benefit of the team. It was the best for the Avengers initiative. The mission is more important and you know it.)_ Maria did not dare to say anything for fear of making everything even worse.

“Oh, let me help you with that. Uh, you can say ... hey you are only valuable for your skills and nothing else. You are only a tool, a weapon for my espionage organization. "

"No. No please, that's not true. " Maria sobbed and sighed, reaching out to Natasha to take her hand. "Do not say that."

"Or maybe you could say. I just used you and lied to your face all this time. " Natasha said sternly. “You could say… hey, just because you have a nice ass and are an excellent manipulator, I'm going to prostitute you with Bruce Banner. After all, the mission is more important than your worth as a woman and an independent individual. "

"Please Nat." Maria answered with a trembling voice as her teary eyes saw Natasha explode in a wave of anger and rage against her. 

“You could say… Hey, Nick and I manipulated everyone on the team with Phil's death to make them fight in the battle of New York. Or, you could say. Hey Nat, you know Nick and Me played Dr. Frankenstein and decided to use the risky and traumatic T.A.I.T.H.I project on Phil. " Natasha yelled louder.

"Fury made that decision to save Phil." Maria's lip trembled and shook her head.

“But you don’t influenced Nick to stop that terrible decision, Hill. Now tell me, What makes you different from those Hydra bastards?”

“Please understand Natasha. Everything I do is for the good of the mission. " At this point Maria was crying, desperately trying to make Natasha understand her stupid choices. "There is nothing more important than the mission, you more than anyone knows."

“You're so full of shit, Hill. What the fuck is wrong with you? What goes through your sick mind. Huh? " Natasha felt a wave of poison burst in her chest at Maria's response. Right now she wanted to kick this woman's asd out of her room. “This is SHIELD, not the fucking Red Room or Hydra. Nothing is more important than the integrity and dignity of a person. "

It's not that easy for her to deal with secrets, nor was it easy for her to open up to someone and trust.

Naasha still loves Maria but her actions against her are painful. A part of Natasha is very glad that Maria did not hear her stupid love confession that time in Bucharest.

I don't know you, Maria. Who the fuck are you? " Natasha asked in a shaky voice, feeling disappointed and angry.

At that, Maria with tears running down her face, looked down in her shame. She was stupid to think she could keep Code Green secret hidden. 

Natasha's heart sank when she saw Maria cry and look completely embarrassed, the brunette emanates sadness and fear. The treacherous part of her heart wanted to kiss and hug Maria and offer her comfort, but the feeling of pride and treason prevent her from doing that. Natasha desperately needs to draw the line here.

"Know something? What really bothers and hurts me is that you weren't honest with me. If you had talked to me about Green Code maybe I would feel less offended. " Looking at Maria. Natasha clenched her fists and walked away from the brunette as she spoke in a calmer voice. “I can't stay here. I better go."

The look of disappointment on Natasha's face is more painful than any word or curse. Maria feels horrible and sorry for not talking that night in Bucharest with Natasha. She needs to do something to stop Natasha from leaving. It is not an option to lose this incredible woman because a lie. "No, Natasha." Terrified Maria shuddered and pounced on Natasha, grabbing her by the neck to kiss her desperately. Maria tangled the fingers in the red hair as she speaks. "Please Nat, don't leave me." Maria wants to tell her how much she loves her, how much she cares for her. "Do not go, Please don’t leave me alone." She is not going to let Natasha leave without first showing her feelings and apologies for her actions.

When she felt the tug on her neck, Natasha grunted but couldn't help but hug Maria and respond to her kiss, she just let herself be carried away by Maria's intoxicating lips. "I could kill you now with my bare hands." She hissed through her teeth, the fury burning in her heart and Maria's luscious soft, wet kiss is a crazy combination. Inside she wished this kiss would never end. The touch of those sweet lips woke her desires, passion and cock.

"You can do it, Natasha." Maria answered between kisses with trembling lips. "You can do whatever you want with me ..." Her voice was vulnerable and unstable as well. “Just don't leave me. I will do anything to make up for my mistake. Please, I'll do what you want Natasha. But, please. Don’t leave me."

In the middle of the room, standding right there was the personification of anger and regret. Engaged in a squeezing embrace while their mouths tangled searching for each other. Without stopping the kiss, Maria slid her hand and stroked Natasha hard cock through the jeans. "I'll do what you want babe.”

"You really think you're going to fix your fucking mistake with sex." Natasha hissed softly as a pulse of arousal shot through her body straight to her crotch. 

“No, of course not. " Maria whispered as she pulled away from their kiss, the movement of her hand slowed to tease and seduce Natasha even more with her caresses. "But, sex would be a good start to say I'm sorry.”

It won't be that easy. This time it's going to be different, Hill. " Natasha responded with mocking the brunette. Maria is playing with fire right now. 

“Please let me fix this. I can not lose you." Maria with wet cheeks and a husky voice from crying, leaned in and stole a kiss while looking straight into Natasha's green eyes. “I will do anything. Anything for you Natasha. " The brunette added with a sad and vulnerable voice. "Please, just asking me whatever you want.” 

Looking those blue eyes. Natasha hummed and instantly kissed Maria. She immensely enjoys hearing and seeing a vulnerable Maria pleading with her. “Whatever I want?” Natasha asked between kisses as her brain lit up with a pleasant idea. Inevitably, she was carried away by the promise of Maria’s sweet tits and dripping pussy for her own enjoyment. 

“Whatever you want." Maria nodded and responded as her hand returned to Natasha's cock stroking and giving it a playful squeeze to emphasize her words. 

"Mmm .. that's a very interesting offer Hill." Natasha broke the kiss as she thought about the endless possibilities if she accepts the offer. Maria's body would belong to her to do whatever she wants. The mere idea of asking for Maria's submission gave her such a huge erection that Natasha could barely keep upright. She would not forget Maria's mistake so easily but the only mention of sex without restrictions and limits make the offer difficult to refuse. With her answer on the tip of her tongue, Natasha grabbed Maria by the neck to look her straight in the eyes. "If you want me to forget your lies, you will have to accept my three conditions."

"I will do anything for you Natasha." Maria gasped and tensed at the hard grip around her throat but that didn't stop her from pulling down Natasha's sweatpants to release the redhead’s hard length. "Tell me what your conditions are babe" she whispered and looked into the green eyes as her hand grabbed Natasha’s warm cock to caress it lovingly. 

"The first condition, I want your absolute submission. You will do what I want, when I want and you will only obey without doubting or asking. I will fuck you as I please, at any hour and at any time, no matter if it’s day or night. And when I want sex, you Maria always answer Yes! and nothing more than Yes!. " Natasha sighed when Maria's hand masturbating her cock in a delicious way. “The second condition, no more secrets or projects that involve me without talking to me first. If you repeat another fucking stupid thing like that, I won't hesitate to destroy everything you love, your career and your life. " Natasha groaned as her hand pulled Maria's jaw aside to begin kissing and gently biting her neck. 

"I … Mmm .. I accept your conditions, Natasha. No more secrets and my absolute submission to you. " Maria gasped and nodding her head. Natasha's rough grip on her jaw was turning her on. The faint aching pangs of teeth on her neck fanning the flames of desire in her. Maria swallowed nervously, concentrating on her response without stopping her hand around the redhead's cock. "Just tell me the last condition Natasha."

"My last condition. I'll tell you ..." Chuckling coldly, Natasha stopped her lips and whispered directly into Maria's ear. "Tomorrow, when I'm done with you. Take it or leave it, Hill. " With that he released Maria's jaw and walked away to return to sit on the couch. Feeling comfortable Natasha stroked her hard cock as she watched reddened Maria stand in a daze. 

She opened her eyes for the loss of Natasha’s warm body against her. “If that's what you want, I'll do it Natasha. No more secrets. " Maria turned her head and answered eagerly. “From this moment on I am yours. I belong to you now. You order and I humbly obey. " Natasha's words had a brutal effect on her, unlocking something inside her. Gosh, she can feel her legs shaking. Maria suddenly froze in place, staring at Natasha sitting up as she lazily caressed her hard cock. 

Masking her excitement behind a mask of total calm. "Oh yeah?" Natasha masturbating asked, smiling broadly while looking at Maria's body from top to bottom. "Let me see how willing you are to satisfy me." The redhead growled her command in a dark, cold voice. "Slowly undress for me, now." 

Maria was paralyzed with fear, really surprised at the frightening and unfamiliar tone of Natasha's voice. This Natasha is different, her voice is cruel and emotionless. A shiver through her body took Maris out of her daze. “Yes Natasha …” Maria respond, still surprised did exactly what Natasha ordered. It would definitely not be a good idea to keep Natasha waiting, from now on Maria has to obey her. With trembling hands, Maris took out the sports T-shirt that she was wearing over her head in a slow movement and put it aside, the pants and sports bra fell off later, as was normal and common. Maria does not wear underwear. With goosebumps on her skin, blushed and completely naked, Maria stood before Natasha's gaze. 

“Good girl …” Natasha with a wolfish smile, hummed pleased appreciating the sight of a naked Maria Hill exposed to her eyes. Wavy brown hair and sexy blue eyes, sweet tits and hairless soft pussy made her stomach turn pleasantly. Natasha wanted so badly to use Maria, humiliate her and fuck her until she was a mess of fluids, tears and pain. Now it’s time to make her most deepest and wildest fantasies come to life. 

For a few seconds she just staring at the blushing and embarrassed brunette. Natasha appreciated the gesture of submission when Maria lowered her face looking at the ground. 

Suddenly, the silence in the room was broken when Natasha chuckled and said her next order. 

" Come here, kneel between my legs. You are going to have the privilege of sucking my cock. "

Breathing deeply and walking awkwardly, Maria without objection just knelt in front of Natasha, always looked into green eyes. In return Natasha smirked at her. “Ready to be my fuck toy.” Natasha said as she reached out and grabbed Maria by the nape, taking her cock in the other hand to get closer to Maria's sweet mouth.

Ashamed, Maria just nodded and hummed weakly when the thick cock was right in her face. She suddenly gasped when she felt the painful tug on her hair.

I didn’t hear you." Natasha growled angrily and began to rub the head of her cock against Maria's lips and cheeks."Are you ready or not you fucking liar?" She asked as slowly rubbed its tip under Maria’s nose.

"Uh, I'm ready. I’m ready." Unable to tear her eyes away from the stiff cock when Maria gasped, nodded and trembled. She could feel herself dampening with desire to be used by Natasha. God help her she’s a mess before start . "I am ready to please you." Maria whispered as accompanied her words by giving a lick to the bulbous cockhead and taste Natasha’s precum accumulated there.

"That's better." Natasha said while she leaned back on the couch. “Let me tell you something ..” She growled softly when Maria licked her cock head. “With the next mistake, I will not hesitate to discipline you correctly. Now, put your hands on my thighs and open your mouth." She firmly ordered and slid her cock when Maria parted her lips shakily. “Ummm!” Natasha moaned approvingly, putting both hands on the back of Maria's head to keep her still while she slowly thrusting her hips forward driving more of her shaft into that mouth, wanting Maria to choke on her cock. 

With her racing heart and feverish cunt. Maria moaned loudly at the intrusion into her throat. Without thinking, she wrapped her lips tightly around the shaft and heard Natasha moan with approval. Then she began to push her mouth against the thick length synchronizing Natasha's thrusts.

Feeling angry and betrayed.

"Enjoy that lying bitch ..." Natasha hissed in a cold voice, tightening the grip on Maria's hair to push her cock deeper. "Unmmmfff ..." For her part, Maria moaned and frantically tried to relax the muscles in her throat as Natasha continued to slowly push more of her thick length into her mouth. 

Natasha remained seated, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat and goose bumps as Maria happily sucking and swallowing her big erection inside her wet mouth, from time to time she sobbed when Natasha fucked her throat and forced the tip to hit even further. Maria kept worshiping Natasha’s cock with passion. Slowly sucking and feeling the bulging veins over her tongue. "Oh yeah you fucking liar suck me deeper! Bitch." Squeezing her hands on Natasha's thighs. Maria with teary eyes moaned and obeyed the command, took everything inside and sucking hard the erect penis. 

"Oh yeah. Take it all, don't stop ”. Natasha said through clenched teeth, enjoying the gentle grip of Maria's glorious throat. That throat constricts so sweetly around her throbbing cock that she can't help but tighten her grip on the brown strands when Maria deepens her blowjob and sucks with the exact pressure as a layer of saliva covers her balls. "Ughm so sweet." Moaning and constantly thrusting her length, Natasha licks her dry lips and watches the brunette noisily suck her cock again.

"Mmm ...!" Maria closed her eyes and moaned around the large meat, sucking and loving the warmth of Natasha in her mouth. The dripping heat between her thighs is so good that she inevitably slid the hand between her legs to rub her feverish, dripping pussy. "No. Don’t ... Don't you dare to touch your pussy" Natasha scolded her in an angry voice. Tugging on the brown strands and leaving her cock deep in that hot throat. "If you want to breathe again, put your hands on your back." Maria winced and complained painfully at the painful tug on her scalp. She instantly obeyed, ceasing to touch her pussy, to move her hands behind her back. "See, it's not so difficult to obey me." Natasha laughed and withdrew her cock just leaving the bulbous head between the lips to let Maria breathe. "Now, thank me for letting you suck my dick" 

"Mmm … Thank you" Maria coughs a bit before answering. "Thanks for letting me suck your cock." Honestly, Maria always thought of sweet make-up sex and not this. Not that she complains about the rough treatment, this is fucking scary and exciting like shit, her dripping pussy and hard nipples are the proof of that. "Call me Natalia." Natasha grunted briefly and took her cock wet with saliva to give small blows to Maria's mouth. "Now continue."

Blinking a few times from the strokes of the thick cock against her nose and mouth. "Yes, Miss Natalia." Maria swallowed hard to lubricate her sore throat before sucking the purple bulbous head between her lips. 

"Show me how good a cockslut you are." Natasha hissed and took the brown hair in her hands, gathering the brown strands into a ponytail, before moving her hips and fucking Maria's mouth with firm thrusts. “Oh yeah, you suck my cock so good" for Natasha it's fucking exciting to hear the sobbing moans and choking sounds Maria makes. "That fucking mouth of yours is so good to fuck." 

Sucking continuously, Maria could only sob and moan in response, even opening her mouth wide to try to shove Natasha's big cock down her throat. Her mouth and jaw ache, she thinks that soon her jaw is going to dislocate at Natasha's harsh intrusions. Tears obscure her vision as her saliva comes out profusely from her mouth, wetting her chin and Natasha’s crotch. "Mmmmfff …"

Flushed with parted lips and gasping for breath enjoying Maria’s mouth around her cock, Natasha spoke. "Ummm ... you're a fantastic cocksucker." Her grip is so painful on Maria's hair that her knuckles turn white. The wet sound, the vicious sucking and the rhythmic squeeze of Maria's throat is to enjoy every second. Natasha tried really hard not to cum on Maria's throat. But the sight of Maria kneeling in complete submission with tears and saliva dripping from her mouth is a fucking fabulous sight. Damn she loves Maria's talented blowjobs. "You're a fucking mess, slut." Natasha giggled as she watched Maria's face bounce off her cock. "Uhgh! I missed your tight little mouth, you lying bitch. " She closed the eyes and hummed, feeling the warm heaviness in her belly. She loves to feel and hear Maria choke on her length. "I love your mouth, slut .." Natasha sighed and rocked her hips up and down harder, taking her cock deeper in messy lunges. Only one thought haunts her head and that is to soak Maria's tight throat with her thick, sticky seed. 

"Mmhhhmm ..." Maria chocked and gave a deep hum and loosened her throat, just accepting the delicious punishment and let Natasha use her mouth as she wishes to vent those problematic feelings and thoughts. "Stroke my balls bitch." With more tears streaming down her cheeks and breathing ragged, Maria can hear the new order from the formidable redhead. "Uhmm ..." With a shaking hand, Maria touched Natasha's heavy balls, stroking and giving them a playful squeeze. Even with the discomfort in her throat, Maria was very pleased to feel the heaviness of Natasha’s scrotum in her hand, imagining all the warm and tasty seed inside. 

"Mmmm …. yeah!!” Suddenly, Maria's gentle touch on her balls knocked down Natasha control. "Shit!" Natasha moaned and grabbed Maria's head, thrusting her cock deep inside and cums with thick hot ropes of white cum, emptying her seed down the sexy brunette's throat. . "Mmm drink everything, don't waste a single drop." Natasha hissed and smirked when she heard Maria's throat noisily swallow her sperm.

Semen began to flow out of her mouth as Maria tried to swallow as much of it. After making sure she was fully emptied, Natasha stepped out of that warm mouth, still erect and hard, ready for more… much more. In an instant Maria quickly grabbed her cock and licked the thick tip to make sure everything was clean. "Good slut."

"Mmm .. thank you, Miss Natalia." Her voice came out husky when Maria thanked the compliment and smiled softly at her Natasha when felt the gentle strokes on her hair. Her pink tongue licked her swollen red lips. Now, Maria can feel the warmth of Natasha's sperm filling her stomach.

"Come here and sit on my lap." With a mischievous smile, the redhead helped Maria up off the ground, wrapping her arms around her as the brunette sat on her lap. "You are perfect, you did great." 

"Thank you." Maria whispered, bringing her face closer to Natasha's. She almost purred when felt Natasha's hands caressing her ass. "Miss Natalia."

Natasha hummed and took Maria's jaw in her hand to whisper into the ear. "I have big plans for you tonight. Pleasant and delicious plans." Natasha finished with a growl before kissing her deeply, biting painfully on Maria's lips. Her hands absentmindedly caress and squeeze brunette's tits until Natasha lowered one hand to gently cup brunette’s wet peach. "Aw, such a desperate slut." She whispered running a finger up and down the soft wet slit, admiring the velvety sensation. Without waiting, Natasha began to slide her fingers inside making Maria gasp. "Are you so desperate for me?" Natasha asked in amusement, slowly sinking her fingers deeper to caress and touch the sticky walls inside Maria's pussy. 

"Umm .. yes … Ahh! " Soon than later, Maria squirmed with pleasure against Natasha's lap as soon as she felt the slow pumping of redhead’s fingers into her sticky pussy. She can no longer contain her sobs and moans. "Ahh!! Ahhh!! ahmmm ..." Maria began to moan louder, trying not to move her hips against Natasha's fingers. "More ... Miss Natalia ... ahhh ... I need more ..." with a vulnerable voice Maria began to plead and continue moaning into Natasha's face. "Please ... fuck me ... I need it ..." 

"Aw, so you want to feel my big fat cock in your drooling pussy ..." Natasha laughed cruelly and squeezed Maria's tit. "Do you want me to fill you with hot semen?" 

"Uh huh." Maria bit back a great groan and nodded. "Yesss !!!"

'That would be cool." Natasha makes eye contact with Maria, pinching the nipple. "But, it would be more cooler if you ask me properly." 

The hard pinch on her nipple prompts her to speak. "Please." Maria pleaded, knowing that if she was good and followed Natasha's instructions she would be rewarded and at the end of the night she would get closer to Natasha. 

"Please that?" Natasha asks, pinching Maria's nipple a bit, watching mesmerized as the brown flesh begins to harden on her fingers. 

“You can fuck me. Please, Miss Natalia. " Maria licked her lips and pleaded in a shaky voice as Natasha leaned in and took her turn to suck on her tits. The incredible sensations in her tits travel straight to her feverish pussy. 

"Of course, slut." Leaving the sweet tits. "Natasha smiled widely and gave her a playful slap on the ass." But not here. Let's take the party to my room. " 

"Yes, Miss Natalia." Maria nodded and with unsteady legs she got up from the redhead's lap. She's ready, turning on her heel to head into the room, BUT Natasha's husky, cold voice stopped her.

"Stop right there." Natasha chided her and asked in annoyance. "What are you doing?" 

"You said ..." Maria answered mortified, looking confusedly at the redhead sitting on the couch. 

“I haven't told you anything yet, slut. I'm not going to forget this mistake… ”Natasha interrupted her speaking with contempt. "NOW I want you to go to my room ..." Chuckling softly, she let her eyes wander over Maria's naked and flushed body before finishing her order. "... crawling."

* * *

Her room is not really far. But the image of Maria Hill crawling around like a little puppy is completely mind-blowing and exciting in a thousand different ways, her cock throbbing from such a lovely sight. Natasha fucking impatient can't contain her deep desires when sees the two tanned ass cheeks frame Maria's drooling swollen pussy.

"Stop it." Natasha is glad when Maria stops abruptly upon hearing her voice. "Get up off the ground." As she watches the brunette get up, Natasha quickly slides her black hoddie off her body, leaving her bare tits in the open air. 

Getting up from the ground, Maria worriedly was going to ask if she did something wrong, but she didn't have a chance to speak because Natasha pushed her firmly against the wall with her own body. Surprised Maria gasped when Natasha's entire body leaned against her back, immobilizing her. Years of military training made her tense. 

"Hey, it's me." When Natasha felt Maria tense against her body, she felt sorry for her and tried to reassure by whispering directly into her ear. “Shh… calm down. You are here with me ”Natasha said in a soft voice, barely audible, leaning against Maria with all her weight. 

The warm breath in her ear combined with the weight of Natasha's big tits against her back made her melt and relax instantly, bringing her into the here and now. "I'm sorry, Miss Natalia." Maria apologized in embarrassment, turning her face over the shoulder to look directly into Natasha’s green eyes. God, she feels her pussy squeeze and swallowed nervously when she saw Natasha's lustful and hungry face. "I'm sorry about that." 

"Shut up." Natasha laughed at that, running her fingertips over Maria's ribs, then letting her nails lightly scratch the tanned skin. "Don't say a word unless I say it you can." She growled pulling Maria's body against her, moving the hips slightly and shoving the bare ass with her cock.

"Yes, Miss Natalia." Maria responded gasping from the stab of pain in her ribs as she leaned her ass against Natasha's hard cock wanting the contact, desperately needing what only Natasha Romanov could provide. Maria simply closed the eyes to the divine sensation of hard flesh against her buttocks. 

"I love when you respond so well to my touch." Natasha hummed at the pressure of that ass against her cock as her hands touched the length of tanned thighs and then her fingers traced the curve of her hips. "Spread your legs and lift that beautiful ass for me" Natasha said when saw Maria's cloudy eyes.

"Uh huh. " Taking a deep breath Maria nodded looking at Natasha through her lashes. Her body trembled in anticipation as she spread her legs wide and lifting her butt to accept Natasha's big cock.

“Listen carefully to me. After tonight, you Maria Hill belong to me. Only I can touch you, kiss you, fuck you, love you, make you scream and explode with pleasure. You are mine, only mine ”Natasha whispered in a low and sensual voice in Maria's ear. "I really hope you memorize my words and keep them deep in your heart." Holding her cock in the hand, she brought its thick tip closer to thrust between Maria's soaked pussy lips. "Now tell me who do you belong to, Maria?" Natasha growled, gripping her hair roughly as she pushed her cock up gently, savoring the wonderful sensation Maria’s hot pussy parting at her thick length.

"Ahhhh !!!" Maria moaned deliciously, enjoying Natasha starting to fill her needy pussy. “I uhhhhm… I belong to you… only to you. My body and soul is all yours Natasha Romanov. " She is out of breath trying to hold her ground as Natasha penetrated her pussy deep. 

Without giving her a chance to get used to her length, Natasha sets a steady, hard pace. In and out of Maria's pussy. "Hmm ... hearing you say that makes me so proud of you kitty ..." Natasha said laughing in Maria's ear, grabbing the hips and pushing her more firmly, pulling the brunette towards her throbbing cock in the process. "Mmm ... I'm going to make you scream so loud ..."

"Ahhh !!" Maria widened her eyes and squeezed Natasha’s cock into the sticky depths of her pussy. The wonderful warm sensation forced a moan from her lips. The delicious pressure and burning of her stretched pussy is so maddening for Maria. "Unmmmfff ... Ahhhh !!" 

“Scream louder…” Natasha sighed, enjoying the sticky walls slowly enveloping her cock. Grunting with effort, she parted Maria's shapely buttocks and thrust hard into the humid heat. "Let me hear you!" Natasha hissed, nibbled, and sucked on a tender spot where her shoulder met her neck, leaving marks on Maria's skin. 

"Yeeeesss… ahhhh !!! Christ !!!! Ahhhh!" Maria moaned loudly against the wall when she felt the sensation of that cock hitting her uterus directly, letting her know that Natasha was totally inside her. "Yes, let everyone in this place hear you moan and scream." Her slick, pulsing pussy felt too good around Natasha's cock. “Mmmm… Ahhhh !!! … ”The redhead's actions stunned her. Maria had never been fucked in such an aggressive way. Not even for Natasha herself. Her beautiful redhead had always been quite kind and loving to her, she never experienced anything like this. Natasha fucks her in a hard and ruthless way. The best way to describe it is brutal and animal with which Natasha is fucking her. 

“Mmm… ohhh !! Twisting the brown strands tighter in her hand, Natasha gripped Maria's hips so tightly with her other hand that her fingernails left small indentations in tanned skin. "Mmm ... oh! Shit." At an awkward angle. Natasha leaned toward Maria to kiss her, exploring the depths of her tantalizing mouth with her tongue. A moment later, Natasha broke the kiss and said. "Oh you fucking lying kitty. You love getting your pussy fucked hard" Natasha murmured darkly in her ear and then gave her brown hair a little tug. "Tell me how much you like me to fuck your pussy." She said as she started pumping her shaft into Maria's hot, slippery channel, taking a rougher, harsher, sloppy beat. 

The air left her lungs as Natasha's pelvis slammed hard against her rear with each thrust. "Ahhhh yes ... ahhh yes I love Miss Natalia." Maria moaned and gasped in delirious pleasure. "Fuck me harder, more ... hmm ... hard please." Deeply, she loved the roughness with which Natasha was fucking her and of course Maria didn't stay behind and pushed her hips back driving the full length into her dripping pussy. 

"I adore you, I can't deny it." Taking the brunette's tits in her hands. "You are a fucking cockslut." Natasha giggled and aggressively shoved her cock into Maria's seething pussy. From the roughness of her penetrations Maria was being rocked up and down against the wall, her beautiful buttocks swaying as Natasha slammed her cock deep into the honey pot. 

Soon Natasha was fucking Maria furiously against the wall. Maria's loud moans and Natasha's grunts filled the dark hallway, the obscene sounds being accompanied by the rhythmic, wet and suffocating sounds of Natasha's thick cock pounding Maria's pussy. 

"I'm your cockslut, Miss Natalia !!!" Maria moaned louder with mouth open and eyes closed when waves of pleasure envelop her sweaty body. "Ahhhhhh !!" She screamed and sobbed in ecstasy while exploded into a magnificent orgasm. Natasha’s rough intrusions make her pussy squirted more love fluids and contract in luscious ripples causing her depths to milk Natasha’s cock.

"Ohhhh ..." Natasha moaned loudly and pumped her hips erratically, thrusting her cock inside Maria, feeling the first large amount of her cum spill into the depths of Maria's pussy. The strong orgasm that seemed to drain her balls. Natasha just rocked the hips upward, drilling Maria's pussy as deep as she could while shooting thick ropes of cum inside. 

"Ahhh god." Maria moaned and took a shaky breath, completely aroused savoring the sensation of the large amount of hot and thick semen spilling into the depths of her tinkling pussy. "Mmmmm ..." Maria could feel the heat of Natasha's seed flow directly filling her uterus, filling her with warm semen. When she finally felt that both of them had finished cumming hard. Maria with body trembling, panting and without strength in her limbs, leaned against the cold wall, trying to catch her breath. 

"Mmmm ... that was a great start, kitty." The horny redhead collapsed against Maria's sweaty back, feeling the weak contractions around her erect penis. "Come here." Natasha giggled breathlessly and took Maria by the jaw, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss. "That was good kitty. But I think you can do better." Talking between kisses. Natasha smiled happily to hear Maria moan slightly enjoying the aftershocks of the orgasm. With one last soft kiss, Natasha whispered sensually, "After all. It's not over yet." 

For Natasha, Maria's shocked and nervous face is worth a million dollars.

* * *

Frowning, Natasha replied in a slightly angry voice. "Get ready and take a break. This will take some time." 

Maria looked a bit surprised and without taking her eyes off the redhead, she asked herself what Natasha had in mind. Her pussy ached in anticipation of the promise of a long night of rough, dirty sex. The previous fuck just seemed to increase her sex drive to higher levels leaving Maria wanting more. Natasha turned and took her in her arms for a deep kiss and Maria moaned softly as she kissed Natasha back, enjoying the taste of that soft tongue against hers.

Lie down on the bed." With her trademark crooked smile, Natasha speaking in a lower voice. "And keep your legs wide open” and smiling at the surprised brunette. "I have a surprise for you, kitty." 

Feeling a growing lust, Maria asked sweetly. "Oh, and what could it be?" Walking on unsteady legs to bed. Once there, she settled her body on the soft black sheets.

"Oh, don't worry, my liar little kitty ..." Natasha smiled, staring at the naked brunette on her bed as pull down her pants. "You will like what she planned to do with you. For now can assure you that you enjoy being my toy. Just shut up and don't move."

Natasha turned and pulled a leather box out of a secret compartment behind the bed and grabbing the new toy that she had obviously planned to use on Maria. Then, Natasha glance at Maria to make sure she obeyed her command and spread the legs. 

Staying motionless on the bed, Maria shyly raised her head and met Natasha's gaze. Deep in those green eyes, she noticed a flame of pure desire burning in them.

As Natasha returned to bed, she observed the exquisite beauty looking flustered and clutching the sheets in her hands. The adorable, pleading expression on Maria's face gave way to overwhelming emotion coursing through her body. Snuggling between tanned legs, she let her eyes wander over Maria's bare torso. "Mmm ... You had a beautiful tits, kitty." Natasha hummed and slowly reached out to squeeze the other woman's firm tits. "Ummm ..." Maria let out a small sigh of pleasure at the touch of her breasts.

Smiling warmly at Maria. Natasha touched the hard abs on Maria’s stomach and then slid her hand to caress the velvety peach, drawing another small sigh of pleasure from Maria. Natasha was proud when saw the hungry look on Maria's flushed face and beautiful blue eyes focused on the movement of her hand. Without waiting any longer, Natasha inhaled Maria's pussy scent and gently rubbed the open and abused pussy with her fingers. "Mmmm! Uhhh… ”soon a smiling Natasha could hear soft wet noises and much louder and more frequent sighs falling from Maria's mouth.

Natasha's fingers was wet and shiny with her own white sperm and pussy juices as she alternated between stroking the hard clit with her thumb and deeply shoving two fingers into Maria's pussy as Natasha hummed at the tight warmth around her fingers. "Mmmm …"

"Ohhh!! ... ohhh! ..." Maria gasped when Natasha fingerfucked her furiously, making obscene wet noises while Natasha thrust the fingers deep into her juicy pussy as far as she could reach. Beads of sweat covered Maria’s face as luscious pressure built on her belly. Her little control seemed to have been broken, now the electroshocks of lust are visibly boiling over her flushed and sweaty body. "Ahhh!! yesss ... give me more please, Miss Natalia"

From the heartbreaking moans of pleasure and the rhythmic squeeze of Maria's cunt around her fingers, Natasha knew Maria would soon reach climax. With a shitty smile and without saying a word pulled her fingers out of Maria's spasmodic pussy.

"Ohhhh!!! NO!!! PLEASE!!! .. please." Maria sobbed at the terrible feeling of loss in her pussy. Frustrated and empty with her poor heart running faster, Maria saw Natasha with her big intense watery blue eyes. it seemed only a matter of time before Maria started crying and begging shamelessly.

"What? Aw, let me guess. You really thought it would be easy. You actually thought that I would let you in here and fuck you to reward you with delicious orgasms all night. " Natasha giggled in amusement staring into Maria's wild, watery eyes while she smelled the stickiness on her fingers. "You are so naive, Maria." Shaking her head in disbelief, Natasha sensually sucked her fingers covered with Maria’s slippery pussy juice. "After today, I plan to discipline you and teach you a lesson." Once her fingers are clean. Natasha took out of the mysterious box a huge rubber dildo with thick spikes circling the circumference. Discarding the box, Natasha wasted no time in placing the thick cockhead between the swollen folds. In the corner of her eye, Natasha saw how Maria overwhelmed, tried to speak but instead covered her mouth with a trembling hand when she exerted pressure and slid the big rubber toy inside Maria’s dripping pussy. "Now tell me how does feel, slut?"

"Ahhhhhh!!!! Shit!! ..." Maria closed her eyes and let out a long, scandalous moan of pleasure as Natasha fit three inches of thick red rubber cock inside her. "Ohhhh oh !! It feels so good!! ... please open my pussy Miss Natalia!!! ... mmmmfff ... It feels so good!!!” While Maria’s obscene moans echoes in the room, Natasha's green eyes were glued to the sight of the sweet open pussy as she began to slowly push the big shaft in and out of Maria. “Ummm… wow kitty. Your cunt looks pretty hungry. " Natasha smile and forced the toy an inch thicker into Maria's drooling pussy. 

Maria's hands had started to shake, she even pushed her hips towards the intruder between her thighs. At first the design of the thick spiked dildo was terrifying to her. Wow, Maria was wrong, the toy actually felt so good. The once terrifying spikes, now massaged the depths of her swollen cunt delightfully stimulating every part inside her. "Mmmhff ... miss ... ahhh Natalia !!" She squirmed and gasped when Natasha brutally thrust the dildo into her wet canal.

Natasha's erection swelled when she saw the way the folds of Maria's pussy stretched obscenely around the huge circumference of the dildo. "Look at you, what kind of depraved kitty are you?" She said and moving the toy slowly in and out, Natasha gazed raptly at the expressions of pleasure on the blushing brunette's face. "You are a real slut, fucking with a fake cock." The Satisfaction, lust, and hunger showed on Maria's face when fuck that pussy with the dildo, Natasha can watch Maria squeeze the sheets with a death grip as her abdominal muscles flex with the effort of accepting the thick intruder between her tights. 

"Ahhhhhh!! That’s so fucking good!!." Maria groaned, spreading her legs wider and swinging her hips when inch by inch slid in and out of her pussy constantly. Her sexual arousal reached epic levels, Maria in a delirant state can feel huge amounts of her pussy juices dripping around the huge rubber toy. “Ohhh … Please… Miss Natalia. I need cum. " Maria pleaded with a trembling voice to the redhead nestled between her thighs. Inevitable her pussy tighten again rhythmically around the toy as the dizzying sensations colliding against her overheated body.

“Nope, I don’t think so, kitty.” Natasha licked her lips without compassion for Maria remove the huge toy away from the swollen wet pussy. “NOOOO!!”. Maria's great plaintive whimper was a good balm to Natasha wound caused by betrayal.

"Miss Natalia. Please ..." panting Maria begged with a needy and tearful voice. "It hurts. My pussy hurts. Please I can't take it anymore." The overload of sensations drives her into a manic state where Maria can do anything to come and get relief from her feverish and aching cunt. "Help me, please. Take the pain away." 

Ignoring Maria's pleading tone. Natasha smiled at the desperate brunette. " I have told you how much I adore when you cry and beg me. " Her cock throbbed painfully at the sexy and desperate brunette. She loves it when Maria begs her with that voice. "I don't want you to come with a toy in your cunt." leaving aside the spiny rubber dildo, Natasha laugh. "I want to make you go crazy and vibrate with my cock, kitty." And knelt between the tanned legs while her hands gripping and squeezing Maria's tits, aligned her cock between the swollen and reddened pussy lips. Natasha’s cockhead exerted a little pressure against the tight opening in a way that she knew turned Maria on even more. "Now tell me what you need, slut?" Natasha growled and squeezing Maria's tits painfully.

"Ohhh!! Miss Natalia!! ... Please!!! ... Fuck me!!! Harder!!” Wide-eyed Maria shuddered and looked at Natasha as imperceptibly pushed the hips trying to bring that thick cock inside her aching pussy. "Please!! …"

"Mmm, my little kitty needs to be fucked immediately" Natasha smiled and hummed at the sensation of stickiness built up between Maria’s folds pussy. Her beautiful angel never disappointed Natasha. Maria is always ready, hot, slippery and ready to fuck. Grinning wickedly, Natasha thrust on her cock while watched Maria's reddened peach split open at the intrusion of her veiny flesh.

"Yeah, Miss Natalia. Ummm … claim my pussy ahhhh! Fuck me!" Maria threw her head back on the pillow and moaned sensuously at the long-awaited relief, she just shuddered with desire and heart nearly stopping when Natasha’s cock slid fully into her pussy. 

"A desperate slut." Releasing the tits and accommodating herself on Maria's body. Natasha laughed moaning pleased kissing and biting the sexy brunette's jaw as she slowly pulled her cock inch by inch out of the luscious sticky heat. "I can't wait to push you to the limit." 

"OH YEAH!!!!" Maria moaned louder when felt Natasha’s cock penetrate again and hit her sweet spot directly. The delicious sensation of tickling and pleasure burning invaded her pussy. It is only a matter of seconds before Maria finally reaches her long-awaited orgasm. "Miss Natalia ... mmmmmm ..." She whispered and gasped, entangling her fingers in the red strands, drawing Natasha into a careless kiss. Her hips rocked in perfect sync, clashing their aching sexes and searching for relief. Natasha increased the rhythm of her trusts, receiving in return more sensual moans and the addictive grip of Maria's pussy.

"Mmmmm ...!" Natasha shuddered from Maria’s feverish kiss and slippery pussy squeezing her big cock. Starting to pump the hips harder when felt her sensitive cock hit Maria's uterus. "Hmm, you're still so tight and wet!" Breathing heavy, Natasha leaned forward and grabbed Maria's breasts, stroking, squeezing, then sucking the nipples while continuing to push in and out of the brunette's pussy.

"Ohhhh!! God!!!." Maria moaned loudly as she shuddered under the dominance of this demon named Natasha Romanov. Her back arched painfully and her pussy throbbing around Natasha’s with her imminent orgasm. ""Yesss! Mooore! Harder." Maria just moaned deliciously at the constant brushing on her clit and the hard thrusts into her sticky depths. "Ahhhh !!!" Maria sobbed and opened her eyes, looking at Natasha licking her tits and nipples. Her legs by own control hugged Natasha’s waist in a attempt to keep her close and not let her go. When Natasha nibbled at the flesh of her tits, she closed her eyes in pain and pleasure. "Ahhhh!! Miss Natalia!!! 

Calming the bites on the breasts with her tongue. Natasha sighed and stared as Maria closed her eyes and sobbed. "Open your eyes and look at me." Natasha hissed and made an effort not to move her hips, waiting for Maria to open her eyes. When the blue orbs greeted her, Natasha placed her hands on the bed and turned her hips, thrusting harder and faster into Maria's tight pussy. "Not. Do not close your eyes. If you do, I'm not going to let you cum. "

"I'm sorry ... ahhh" Maria with glassy eyes, nodded with her cute face as she pressed the pillow under her sweaty head. "Ahhhh !!! Yesssss!!!!" Her whining sounds soon turned to sounds of pleasure and happiness as Natasha penetrated her hard and deep with rough strokes. “That's I want to see your teary eyes when I fuck you hard. 

“Oh, Harder!!!… harder!!!…” Seeing Maria sob with a flushed face and strands of brown hair falling over her tanned tits soaked with sweat. It made Natasha's penis throb, felt its hardness swell and grow deeper inside Maria's pussy. "Fuck!! You are lucky to be a very sexy, slut." Natasha growled playfully, over Maria's sweaty body, pumping Maria's battered pussy with new energy and vigor. "Rub your clit.” 

"Ohhhh!!! Fuck!!! ...!" Between her own moans and sexual haze, Maria heard Natasha's voice and without waiting a second more, slid her trembling hand between their bodies to rub her swollen clitoris. When her fingertips turned and pinched her clit. "Ahhhh !! God, thank you!!! thank you!!! .." Maria moaned and felt her body shake when got closer and closer to orgasm, her pussy pulsing around Natasha's shaft. "Ohhhh yes." As the gates of heaven opened, Maria arched her back painfully and moaned sensually loudly, her dripping pussy rhythmically squeezing Natasha's cock while a sweet and electrifying orgasm exploded through her body, causing her mind and vision to twist. Clouded over by mind-boggling and lasting pleasure. “Natasha ahh!” Maria squealed and sobbed, still rubbing her clit her other hand tangled in Natasha's red hair. 

The pain in her scalp turned her on immensely. "Hmm, that's it Bitch! Cum for me, cum hard! Wet my cock and balls with your juices." Natasha growled and laughed cruelly as continued to fuck Maria's vibrant throbbing pussy, enjoying how the brunette lost herself in the moment and climaxed after climax. "Look at you, you're enjoying it like a cockslut." Hooded green eyes, watched the submissive Maria's face twist in her devastating and brutal orgasm. 

The hard spasms of Maria's pussy around her big cock are so pleasurable that Natasha found herself on the brink of her own orgasm. Breathing erratically, Natasha pressed her mouth against Maria's in a deep kiss as she pumped her cock repeatedly hitting Maria's uterus with each powerful thrust. "" Ughhmm Shit.! " Dramatically she felt her cock throb powerfully inside Maria's cunt every time she penetrated as deep as she could into Maria's spasmodic cunt.

"Here you have. my special milk for a special kitty. " Natasha growled loudly and began firing load after load of hot seed, filling Maria's cunt with loads of thick cum. Natasha cums so much this time that her semen began to seep a bit out of Maria's wet pussy making a mess on the thin black sheets.

Finally, Natasha stopped her movements, sighing joyfully at the exquisite pleasure of her orgasm and Maria’s throbbing pussy still weakly milking her hard cock. Maria closed her eyes humming with satisfaction, savoring the sensation of her well-fucked pussy full of Natasha's semen and the warmth skin on her body.

Listening to Maria hum happily in a post orgasmic state. Natasha lifted her body without taking out her still hard cock to see the sight of Maria sweaty, fucked and happy.

After the delicious rounds of rough sex, the flame of revenge and arousal on her chest is still not extinguished. With the most darkest fantasies spinning in her head. Natasha smiled devilishly when she decided what to do next. Oh, she wouldn't be satisfied until she took and claimed Maria's anal cherry.

Literally and ironically, Maria's lies would cost her the ass.

* * *

Maria's anal defloration process was slow and satisfying. _(Even more satisfying for Natasha.)_

Once again, Natasha's cold, mocking words had a noticeable effect on her. Her obedience and submission reached a point where Maria does not question orders and only humbly obeys, hoping to please her beautiful redhead.

Kneeling on the bed, Maria stimulated her tits, letting out sighs and moans while Natasha behind her held her sweaty body and inserted first one finger, then two and three fingers lubricated with pussy juices in Maria's hole, opening the narrow hole .

Her mind and body burn with lust and growing fear as she feels Natasha massaging her _(not so)_ virginal entrance. "Mmm … You feel so tight around my fingers, kitty." Natasha whispered in Maria’s ear and added the fourth finger inside the squeezing anus, eliciting a high-pitched moan from Maria. "Mmmmfff ... miss Natalia." Maria pressed her tits together as she spoke in a voice shaking from the fiery pain on her asshole.

“Ummm .. so fucking hot.” Moaning softly, her cock pulsed with excitement when felt Maria's pink ring throb around her fingers. Not holding back her desire, Natasha sank her fingers deeply. "Ahhhhhh!!!" Maria moaned loudly and arched her back at the sensation of Natasha’s fingers digging into her sphincter.

Holding the brunette by the waist to keep her steady against her body. Natasha smiled seeing her blushing Maria look so wild, so sexy… so… so slut. Her beautiful girl was a perverted sex goddess and the best is she loves it. Natasha can no longer contain herself by the erotic sight in front of her eyes for that reason ... "You're doing so good, slut," Natasha snarled mockingly in Maria's ear while she slide out her numb fingers to jerk off her hard cock with a few strokes. "Now let's see if you can take something bigger in your dirty ass ..." With the heart racing furiously inside her chest by the fucking arousal, Natasha placed the tip of her cock in Maria's throbbing ass and began to push hard.

Releasing her boobs… “No, ow! Ow. !!!! No, wait ahhh !! " Maria overwhelmed, she opened her eyes wide and complained of discomfort and quickly trying to push her butt away from the painful intrusion. It seems that the constant stab of pain in her ass knocked Maria out of her world of sexual pleasure. God help her. One thing is to have Natasha's fingers and quite another to have twelve inches of Natasha’s cock in her ass. "Uh, NatashAHHHHH !!!" Maria’s lips stopped abruptly when Natasha rubbed her clit and pushed the cockhead into her asshole, slowly sinking the thick flesh into her rectum. "GODDDD !!! OWW!! !!! AHHHHHHHH !!! NATASHAAHH!!!” 

“Ummmm… Oh, yeah! your ass loves my cock kitty. Don't you feel it?” Natasha giggled cruelly and buried her face in the brown strands as pushed the tanned hips down against her hard cock until Maria's anal cherry burst. “Ohhhh..” Natasha moaned and stopped when had almost half of her cock inside Maria's tight ass. "Hey, listen to me ... focus on my voice ..." Natasha ordered in a deep, dark voice. "Relax or it will hurt, kitty. I personally recommend to relax or … you could resist me and walk weird and funny for a week. You said you would do anything for me. Are your words true or are just another one of your lies, Maria. " Natasha must have felt guilty but no. She really can’t feel guilty or ashame. The shadow of lies and betrayal in the heart prevents her from thinking and feeling stupid things like guilt, shame or something similar. “You can go if you want. We can pretend we never met and were never friends. The choice is yours Maria.”

Natasha's words brought tears to her eyes. It's hard for Maria to just forget about their incredible years together, letting go of Natasha is not an option. Blinking a few times to clear her watery eyes, Maria took a deep breath and turned her face over her shoulder to look at Natasha’s eyes. The incredible intensity Maria sees in those gorgeous green eyes makes her convince herself and make up her mind. Under all that mask of rage and domination, Natasha feels hurt and this is her _(good or sick)_ way to dealing with betrayal and feeling _(for now.)_ Maria's goal is to regain Natasha's confidence and if possible make her a little bit happy over the course of the night. Sliding her hand into Natasha’s red hair, Maria took a shaky breath and pulled Natasha into an electrifying, passionate, wet kiss.

"MMMMM NAT !!!!!" Natasha laughed and muffled Maria's sensual moan with her mouth as she thrust her long cock up to the hilt into Maria's intestines. "Mmmm ... Maria!!." Natasha hummed as she felt the tight, throbbing walls of Maria's rectum gripping her cock. “That’s my precious girl.” Letting the brunette adapt to her cock. Natasha continued to kiss Maria as she stood still for a moment to enjoy the warm sensation of the tight ass around her throbbing flesh.

When the redhead broke the kiss.

"Ughhhhmmm ..." Maria moaned and shuddered at the intensity of the sensations in her burning shitty hole. It feels like someone has shoved a baseball bat up her ass. Maria swears to feel Natasha's cock hitting straight into her stomach, the feeling is fucking awesome and exciting, so full. Maria was always afraid to experience anal sex, but now… GOSH!, if she survives this night of depraved sex, she will make sure to repeat the experience soon. “Do it… I'm ready… mmmm !! .. "

“Oh, I believe you kitty. You take my fat cock like a pro cockslut. " Natasha laughed down Maria's flushed face while held the tanned hips in her hands and gently moved her cock out of that tight ass, just to then thrust deeper and open that virginal hole. "Mmmmfff!!! … so…" Natasha asked with heavy breathing. "Can you feel that? Uh, that's my cock inside your stretched ass!"

"Ohhhh! Yess. Uh huh. I can feel you so deep …" Maria nodded and groaned obscenely when Natasha pulled her penis almost completely out and then penetrated her hard. The brutal thrust took her breath away and made her drooling pussy tickle. "It feels great Natashaahh !!"

“And this is just the beginning kitty. " Natasha gritted her teeth to control herself and began to thrust her cock into the pulsing hole, building a steady rhythm until her hard thrusts and the loud slap of her hips hitting Maria's buttocks filled the room. "This is what I call fuck deliciously, kitty."

By the sounds and feel of her asshole being fucked. "AHHHH !!!!" Maria moaned and gasped loudly while thrust on her ass to meet Natasha's hard thrusts. "OHHHH !!! FUCKK !! " Maria literally jumped up and impaled Natasha’s cock in her intestines, even in the dim light Maria can see goose bumps and sweat covering her chest and face.

"Mmmm ... Look at you frantically shoving your ass on my cock!" Natasha smiled cruelly as shoved her cock into Maria's intestines. "I knew it!!! I knew you were an anal slut! I bet you've dreamed of a lot of men and women fucking you like this! " Natasha hissed in the ear when felt Maria quickly reach her orgasm.

The overwhelming burning in her pussy and ass is unbearable right now. "AHHH !! YESSSS !! Maria gasped for air, scratching Natasha's scalp and arm around her waist. The violent thrusts makes her tits jerk and bounce uncontrollably. "OOHHH !!!"

"Do you like how I fuck you, kitty?’ Natasha hummed and repeatedly slapped the firm, tanned buttocks with every thrust. Tell me or I won't let you cum kitty?”

"OH YEAHHHH!!!! I LOVE IT!! MISS AHHH! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD!" Maria screamed and pushy her asshole against Natasha's cock. The messy skin-to-skin slaps are deafened by her own shrill screams and moans. “OHHH!!!”

"Oh yeah, fucking kitty." Natasha groaned deep in her throat, started pumping her cock until felt Maria's hole convulse around her. The vicious grip had her thrusting and hitting deeper than ever before. "MMMMM OHHHH!!! ..." Natasha suddenly slipped both arms around Maria's waist to keep her in the correct position.

AHHHHHHHH !!!!! " Maria let out high-pitched, loud orgasmic moans as she greatly enjoyed her ass being raped like this. Her face wrinkled in utter ecstasy as she reached a mind-blowing orgasm. Her pussy clenched, squirting her hot juices in all directions. “NAT !!! NAT !!! NAATTTT !!!! " 

"SHIT !!!!" The Black Widow is absolutely ruthless and brutal, subduing and keeping Maria cumming and crying over and over again. Natasha finally feels sorry for Maria and lets her take a breath after five consecutive orgasms. Her balls and thighs are a mess of hot fluids.

Completely excited, Natasha inhaled deeply and pressed against the sweaty body, hugging Maria warmly and smiled at the her. Her poor Maria looks sated and exhausted. That's great for Natasha to satisfy her beautiful and sexy brunette.

_BUT …_

_BUT …_

_BUT …_

Natasha is still not satisfied, the flame of lust keeps her in a wild and manic state. She can't stop ... not yet.

She's wants to take Maria Hill to the limit.

Leaving Maria's sweaty and flushed body on the bed. Natasha gently pulled out her cock and greatly enjoyed the sight of Maria's ass fucked. The once little pink hole now looks furiously red and gloriously open. The red color of Maria’s pussy and asshole rivals the color of her hair.

"Mmmm, my adorable kitty looks so happy and beautiful after cumming on my cock." Natasha whispered, stroking Maria's sweaty back. “Now it's my turn sweetie. I still haven't cum.

"Nat?" Maria completely exhausted asked worried. It seems that this has no end. Natasha with that super soldier serum seems to last for days and she can't take it anymore. Her sensitive pussy and ass are on fire. Every muscle in her body aches with every breath Maria take.

"Just lay down and close your eyes." Natasha licked her lips while squeezed and spread Maria's ass cheeks, fully exposing the reddened ass and pussy. Taking the previously used fake cock, Natasha brushed the tip between the swollen folds and pushed the spiked toy against the opening without stopping until it was fully inserted into Maria’s cunt. Instantly disoriented, Maria winced at the intrusion into her cunt "WHAT!!! ... NATASHAHHH!!!?" a moan tore from her throat when the toy began to vibrate in her sensitive, slippery cunt. 

“MMM …” Moaning at the wet sound of the toy's vibration. "Just ... Relax, Maria ..." Natasha chuckled and then shoved her own cock hard against the distended hole. "Shit !!!! Your ass is still so tight and hot kitty." She grunted at the delicious sensation of Maria’s burning ass squeezing her cock. "NAAAAAAAATTTT." Maria's tired eyes widened in surprise from the big cock and dildo toy penetrating her holes in one stroke, Maria felt filled in an indescribable way the brutal pressure on her ass and pussy is so intense. "GOD!!? NATASHAAAAA !!! GOD!!! I CAN’TTT AHHH!!!... "Maria out of breath, could only moan, drool and clench the sheets in her fists.

“Oh, come on!!! Of course you can, kitty.” Natasha gasped and with one hand grabbing by th hip and with the other hand pushed and buried Maria's sweaty head on the pillow. Holding the sexy brunette against the bed, Natasha began to thrust hard. The sensation of the rubber cock vibrating inside Maria's pussy was giving Natasha pleasant sensations when slowly slid her cock in and out of Maria's stretched juicy hole. "I told you I'm not forget your mistakes. Now, this is your punishment for disobey my orders kitty."

Maria was trying to catch the breath and focus her cloudy vision when the vibration and penetrations sent multiple shocks of pleasure through her body. She never thought taking two cocks at the same time could be so overwhelming and fucking pleasurable. "" OH GOD!!! OH GOD BABE!! ... NAT!!!. " Still with her head spinning, Maria could hear Natasha's luscious moans as she pushed her cock, up to the hilt. Maria went, unable to fill her lungs properly by the constant thrusting and maddening vibration. Her head began to spin and wobble without Maria being able to do something more than groan. "NATTT !!! ... MMMMM ... AhHH! ... GOD !! PLEASE !!! Marus moaned and sobbed as her body twisted painfully against the bed as Natasha fucked her furiously, taking her to the highest levels of orgasm ...

AHHHHHHHHHH !!! AHHHHH !!!!! NAAATASHAAAAAA !!! ” So high in the sky Maria screamed meaninglessly moaning only broken words and phrases as the last orgasm erupted and made her orifices contract painfully. The force of the wave of pleasure clouded her vision. In a moment Maria was here and now feeling the pure fire of orgasm burn and invade her veins, the next second Maria ceased to exist ...

Natasha in a trance continued moaning, cursing and choking with her. Just enjoying herself while thrusting her cock frantically into the distended flesh ring. When sensations and emotions are too much to bear. Natasha sinks deep to spill her sperm into Maria's intestines. 

After orgasm and catching her breath, a little wobbly Natasha ran a hand through her tousled hair and gently withdrew from Maria's ass. “We need to repeat this incredible moment kitty.”

“Kitty?”

“Maria?”

“Oh, God"

Noticing Maria's deep breathing in her bed, Natasha could only smile as she realized Maria falls unconscious under her incredible attentions. After gently removing the rubber cock from Maria’s pussy, Natasha took a quick look and appreciated her cum dripping out of Maria's ass, spilling between the reddened, gaping folds. 

Tomorrow Maria and she talk and decided what happens next.

For now. 

Covering their naked bodies with a thick blanket. Natasha placed a kiss on the tanned shoulder as she moved to snuggle against Maria's back. Gently as Natasha could slide inside her half-hard cock into Maria's swollen cunt. With a big smile, Natasha closed her eyes and relaxed, letting Maria's sticky warmth surround her cock.

* * *

With the morning sun streaming through the window and the tasty smell of coffee. 

Maria woke up slowly, believing that the memories of the night before are just one of her wildest dreams.

Instantly regaining consciousness, Maria realized that her memories of last night are real when she felt cold fingers caressing her back. 

“Rise and shine, Mia.” 

Rising slowly from the warm sheets, “Morning Nat.” Maria blinked a few times before seeing Natasha. Her heart warmed fondly when saw Natasha with tousled hair holding a large tray with the tasty, steaming breakfast. Natasha brought her a cup of black coffee and a glass of orange juice. Eggs with a dozen slices of bacon and also some waffles with maple syrup and strawberries on top. Hopelessly, Maria felt guilty. After yesterday she doesn't deserve Natasha's kind attentions. Unable to help herself, Maria swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and said. "Nat, Why?” 

"Shhh ... don't say anything." Natasha smiled and kindly handed her a cup of coffee. "The coffee is here." Maria with a soft smile thanked her and took the cup Natasha offered her and took a large swallow, humming at the bitter and hot taste on her tongue. 

Natasha sincerely enjoyed those bright blue eyes in the morning. “Mmm… a very good coffee. Thanks Natasha! " Maria cradled the steaming cup of coffee in her hands. 

"Oh, yeah. it's a good Colombian coffee." Natasha with a playful smile agreed and took a big swallow of her coffee before handing the breakfast tray to Maria. "Here you go, a great breakfast." 

Thanks again." Maria laughed and chose the steaming waffle by cutting a large piece and taking a big bite out of the honey-covered waffles. A gleam of happiness crossed her face when tasted the sweetness. "Wonderful!" Maria said when swallowed happily. She bit into the toast and then took a bite of bacon and washed it all down with a swallow of coffee. "I didn't know you were a good cook, Nat." 

Thanks." Natasha snorted in amusement as popped a slice of bacon into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "What can I say, I also keep secrets." The words came out before she could stop herself, Natasha cursed herself when saw Maria freeze and look uncomfortable. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that." 

"Don't apologize, it's my fault." Maria swallowed a mouthful of toast hastily and tensed. "I should have been honest with you from the beginning." 

Yes, you should have been honest with me. " Defeated Natasha shook her head and sipped her coffee. Now, she feels nothing. The fury and anger left only an empty space on her chest, that's why she doesn't feel the need to yell or argue with Maria. "What done is done. We can't change the past, we can only be better and make sure we don't make the same mistakes again.” 

Neither of them made a move to continue eating, Natasha simply saw Maria with the fork playing with a strawberry on the plate. 

Feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed, Maria said in a low, sad voice. “I don't understand you Natasha. You're not supposed to bring breakfast to the woman who betrayed you and lied all these years. why? Why are you doing this?" Maria asked confused as she saw Natasha's impassive face. 

Why did you stay with me last night? Natasha smiled softly and shrugged, avoiding the question with another question. 

Cause… ”Maria looked shy and swallowed nervously. “… I feel for you something more than just a friendship. 

Natasha smiled sadly and prepared to answer but Maria silenced her by putting her fingers on the lips. 

“Now, you shut up and listen to me. " Maria said with a bit of a husky voice. "I love you, okay. Just ... I don't expect anything from you, Natasha. I don't expect you to believe my words after yesterday. I just want you to know my feelings for you. " 

Natasha is supposed to jump like a happy bunny upon hearing Maria's confession. Yet it feels sad and emptier than before. 

"Me too, Maria ... If you had stayed awake that night in Bucharest you would have listened to my horruy and shameful love confession. " Natasha admits with a wistful smile as she looks at the steaming cup of coffee. 

“Really?." Maria asked feeling encouraged by Natasha's words. "Sorry Nat. It was rude to fall asleep… You can tell me now."

Nope. " 

Come on, Natasha. Tell me."

No, I dont think so." 

Please Nat. " 

"It was nothing ..." Natasha shook her head and looked away to hide the blush on her face. "Maybe next time you'll stay awake and find out for yourself, Maria." 

Next time?" Maria laughed when saw Natasha blush. Unexpectedly a spark of hope appeared in her heart when heard Natasha say ... _NEXT TIME._

“Sure." Natasha cupped the cheek to look into Maria's bright blue eyes. “My dad, Alexei says that all relationships consist of falling and getting up off the ground. I didn't plan on giving up the first time it all fell apart. You?” 

“Me neither" Maria smiled and kissed Natasha's palm. " You and I can try to see where this takes us. "

Sounds perfect to me. ”Natasha nodded and laughed, no longer feeling so empty. "Just no more secrets please."

No more secrets. " Maria smile softly. 

Great." Natasha removed her hand from Maria's face and frowned. "Oh, before I forget. I need to tell you my third condition. " 

"I hear you." Maria answered calmly, paying attention to Natasha. "What do you want Natasha to do?." 

I want you to… ”Natasha spoke sensually. “Next weekend pack your things and come with me to the Barton farm. I want to meet my nephew Nathaniel and you can take the time to explain to Clint about Phil's miraculous resurrection. " 

"Okay." Maria nodded, not knowing whether to feel happy or disappointed by that. "I will do that." 

"Personally, I can't wait to see Clint kick your ass Hill." Natasha smirked devilishly as she sipped her coffee.

“You are a bitch, Nat. "

"Oh yeah! I am. Now eat your breakfast. "

Sitting in the glow of the sunrise. Natasha and Maria laughed sharing silly jokes as they drank coffee, ate and swallowed their delicious breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> See you next week ...


End file.
